Reverse Warriors Life
by Pouncey157
Summary: Warrior cats in Human life! Follow Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and Lionpaw throgh their life as living in Lake City. Please Review!
1. First Day

"Lionpaw! NOW!" Lionpaw heard his mother's voice and groaned.

"FIVE more minutes, mom!" He pulled his Spongebob bed sheets and comforter over his head. Today was his first day of 7th grade, and middle school. Squirrelflight walked back in and shook him.

"You have TEN minutes until the bus is here!"

"Crap!" He threw off the blankets, tore off his pajama bottoms, and slipped on red shorts, a Mountain Dew T-shirt, and his converse sneakers. He shoved his packs of needed materials into his book bag, ran to the bathroom and put gel in his hair, and ran to the kitchen with 4 minutes to spare. Jaypaw sat picking at his food grumpily. He was starting Lakeshore Medicine Academy today, which he wanted, but instead of taking the bus with Hollypaw and Lionpaw, Squirrelflight agreed with the school's principal, Leafpool, when she said it'd be best if Jaypaw got a ride from his mom to school. Hollypaw sat neatly eating. Lionpaw quickly shoveled in bacon and eggs, and a few minutes later he heard HONK HONK! Hollypaw and Lionpaw meowed in unison,

"Bye mom!" They each got a kiss, as they threw their book bags over their shoulder, said bye to Jaypaw, and were on their way out the door.

"Have Fun!" Their mom called, and Lionpaw rolled his eyes as he and Hollypaw were running across their yard.

"Have fun." He muttered as they got to the bus and walked in.

"You kids get later every year." Brackenfur, their bus driver growled. He had been their driver since 2nd grade, when their dad started working a split 1st shift. He would sometimes leave early and stop at Mcdonalds. Now, he goes to work at 4:30 at the Deputy of Police, and gets home on Tuesdays, Thursdays, Fridays, and sometimes Sundays at 6:00. On Mondays, Wednesdays, and Saturdays he got home at 8:00. Hollypaw ran to the back of the bus where Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, and Honeypaw sat. Lionpaw found Foxpaw,Toadpaw, and Tigerpaw on the bus and slumped down in the seat vertical to them. They exchanged cards and opinions and ten minutes later the bus took a left turn into the school parking lot. Lionpaw met up with Hollypaw at the front, and they got off the bus.

"So, we're supposed to stand outside?" Hollypaw asked outloud, but Lionpaw knew it was a rhetorical question. They walked together and sat on one of the cold, black benches.

"So, what's your schedule?" Lionpaw asked her. She took her schedule out of her pink back pack.

"Language arts, math, homeroom, lunch, P.E. Computers, then Science and then Social Studies." She recited, before putting it back.

"Well, we have math, Lunch, and Science together." He muttered._ -Briinnnggg-_ The bell rang and all the kids outside began to walk to the school.

"Well, good luck. See you in an hour or so." Lionpaw waved to his sister, and opened his locker on the second try. He began to go to his first class, Social studies. He sat down just in time, before the bell rang. About 6 or 7 late kids came into the room. At the front, a tall tom with poofy white hair was looking sternly at us. _What does he expect? We're first years, and this is an 11:30 day_! Lionpaw thought.

"Welcome to first hour Social Studies. I will be your teacher, Mr. Cloudtail. And I think we will get along just fine as long as you pay attention." He locked eyes with a kid next to Lionpaw, who had his head on his desk. At the teachers gaze, the tom slowly and scathingly sat up. Lionpaw guessed the kid would be problems in the future.

"Today we will not be learning anything. The other teachers agreed to wait until next week to start the actual classes." He said with slight scorn, obviously disagreeing with them.

"Today we will all be attending an assembly, in about-…..now." Mr. Cloudtail meowed, and waved for the kids to get in line.

"No talking in the halls." He growled at them, and began to lead them. Lionpaw felt someone shove him hard from behind.

"Hey!" He snapped, turning around to find it was the gray tom.

"Lionpaw, I said no talking." The teacher stopped at growled. Lionpaw didn't respond, just glared at the tom. They finally got to the gym, and seated on the bleachers. Lionpaw cut in line, so he didn't have to sit next to the trouble maker.

**Hollypaw *********************************************

Hollypaw opened her locker on her first try, and stuffed her book bag inside. She lifted her purple trapper keeper, and headed down the hall to Language arts. She sat at a lone desk, and looked around. She was the second cat in the class. The other was some she-cat she didn't recognize. Several more students came in, and after the bell rang, 3 toms and a shecat came in.

"Just take your seats, please. For this first week we will be tolerable of being late, but as we get farther into the school year, we will be less tolerable. Anyway, I am Mrs. Mossheart, and I will be your Language Arts Teacher this year. Now let's line up and get to the assembly!" She mewed, and led the line to the gym. Hollypaw waved at Lionpaw, who looked rather…annoyed, but waved back. She sat down with her class, and looked around. There were about 150 kids in her grade, and the 8th graders were on the other side of the bleachers. On the floor below, there were the 9th and 10th graders. There was a stage on the other side of the gym, and Firestar appeared. He tapped the mic.

"Is this thing on?" He said, and his voice rang across the gym, making cats giggle.

"Welcome to Lakeshore Middle School, 7th graders. Anyway, first off, I would like to talk about assignment books. Each cat will have an assigment book, and you must write your assignments in them,. In the back there is also a hall pass, and you have to write the time, your destination, and have a teacher sign it before leaving your class rooms. Teachers will be coming around to pass them out."

Just then, Mrs. Mossheart handed Hollypaw an Assignment book. She sat it on her lap.

"Next up, I would like to talk about activities here. All grades may be in Student Council, Baseball, Softball, Basketball, and numerous clubs. If you would like a paper for any of these, raise your paws now and A teacher will be coming."

Hollypaw raised her paw. Student Council! She noticed Lionpaw did too. What would he be in? She wondered. She set the activity paper on top of her assignment book.

"Alright, that's it for today, and your teachers will be dismissing you about 45 minutes after you get back to your class room." Firestar said, then jogged back .

"7th grade may exit first!" led he class back to the room. Hollypaw sat down, and listened to her speak about rules and the assignment books.

Lionpaw*********************************************

As the assembly finished, Lionpaw excitedly read the activities paper. He totally wanted to join basketball. As he got back to class, bored them all to death about rules and the assignment books, and finally, the bell rang and then he blabbered about how HE would dismiss them, not the bell. Finally,he got to his locker and walked outside. Kids were playing basketball and standing in groups talking. He sat on the same, still cold black bench and waited for Hollypaw.

"Hey!" She greeted him from behind and sat on the bench.

"How was your day?" she asked gleefully.

"Terrible. Mr. Cloudtial is the biggest grump EVER." He muttered.

"Well my day was great. Mrs. Mossheart gave us all orange juice and donut holes." She meowed, licking her lips.

"WEll, aren't you lucky!" He rolled his eyes.

"There's mom, let's go." Hollypaw stood up, and they ran across the parking lot to the old, dirty, 2009 silver mitshibushi.

"Hey Jaypaw!" They greeted. He was in the back seat. "I call shot gun!" Lionpaw yowled, throwing himself into the passenger seat. Hollypaw rolled her eyes and got in the back with Jaypaw.

"How was yo-" hollypaw began asking, but her mother stuck her paw in the back and waggled a finger at her, telling her not to say anything. Hollypaw frowned, but obeyed. _Hmm, wonder what's wrong with jaypaw. _She thought.


	2. Sorry, I don't know what to name thissss

Squirrelflight drove them home, the car ride silent, until she finally broke the silence.

"We have to go to the grocery store, and that's on the other side of town, so…Hollypaw, Lionpaw, how was school?"

"Great! Mrs. Mossheart gave us donut holes and orange juice."

"Besides the food?" Squirrelflight laughed.

"Good. Oh, hey, by the way, ca I join student council?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, uh… when we get home I'll discuss it with your father. Lionpaw?"

"Horrible. Mr. Cloudheart is a total grump. WE didn't get donut holes, we got lectures, yelled at, and glared at." He muttered.

"Well, you don't really know him yet." Squirrelflight snorted. His mom always said that about whatever bad happened. 'You don't know much about it yet' 'maybe it's just you'. Lionpaw noticed Jaypaw sat in the back, not wearing his usual bifocal glassed, so that meant he couldn't see anything at all. He also noticed he hadn't said anything yet.

"So, how was your day?" He asked. Squirrelflight went to stop him.

"Lionpa-" She began.

"No, let me tell him. Stop treating me like an insensible kit!" Jaypaw snapped. Squirrelslight said nothing. Usually that would result in being sent to his room, or having a privilege taken away.

"So, first off, I get up there and get lost. So badly lost, it took them half an hour to find them. They escorted me to biology, then I got lost again and these time some kid snapped my glasses in half, so then I couldn't see anything at all, and apparently everyone ignores the blind kid running into walls, so guess what? I got lost again! So instead of being in a normal school, with normal people, I have to be homeschooled again."

"Mom, that's totally unfair! Everyone gets lost!" Lionpaw defended his brother.

"Lionpaw, I am not having him be beated up and have his glasses snapped every day! Those glasses caught about 75 dollars a pair!"

"Oh, so it's all about the money?!" Jaypaw growled."Jaypaw! You know that's not it! Aunt Leafpool will teach you fine!"

Jaypaw went quiet. "Well, we're here." Squirrelflight meowed softly.

"I'll stay in the car, thanks." Jaypaw growled. Squirrelflight sighed.

"Lionpaw? Hollypaw?"

"Yeah, we're coming."

"Jaypaw, come in too." Squirrelflight ordered.

"Fine!" He slammed the car door.

Squirrelflight led them in. "Lionpaw, will you go get the Shake and Bake, Popcorn, uh…some apples, and you can also get a snack, while you're out. Hollypaw, go find some laundry detergent, 2 packs of chicken breasts, and a bag of Doritos? You may also get yourself a snack." Squirrelflight meowed. "Oh wait! Jaypaw would you like anything?"

"Nice, an after thought." He muttered. "Yeah, pick me up some Jolly Ranchers." Jaypaw meowed.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw went off to do as their mother had said, as Squirrelflight walked down the aisle. Jaypaw walked behind her. About ten minutes later, Lionpaw came up and put all the things in the cart.

"What did you get yourself, Lionpaw?" Squirrelflight asked as she stood up front. This is how shopping always went. Squirrelflight had about 10 cans of ravioli, mac & cheese, corn, and other canned vegetables, 2 bags of flour, and numerous other foods."Snickers." He mewed. "Jeez, where's Hollypaw?!"

About five minutes later, Hollypaw came back.

"What took you so long?" Lionpaw muttered.

"I had to get twice the stuff you did!" She growled.

"Jaypaw, I got your Jolly Ranchers."

"What did you get yourself?" Squirrelflight asked.

"Kit-kats." She responded, helping put the items on the conveyer belt.

Lionpaw saw basketballs on shelves against the far wall. He forgot to ask his mom about it! "Hey, mom, by the way. Can I join basketball?"

"Basketball? I don't know honey." She responded cooly.

"Hollypaw gets to join student council!" He snapped indignantly.

"I just have to drive her and the other members to meetings once a month. Basketball games….I would have to drive you out of town, to and from practice…I really don't know. I'll talk with your father about it."

He rolled his eyes. He carrried two bags of groceries, Hollypaw carrying 2, Squirrelflight carrying 3. She was probably afraid Jaypaw would flip if she asked him to do something, at the moment.

"Well, next we have to go get gas, and then to get Jaypaw's new glasses, and then to the post office…"

"Mom, do you really have to drag us all over town?!" Lionpaw whined. "I'm starving!"

A chorus of agreements sounded from the back seat. Even Jaypaw was agreeing.

"Alright alright! After I get gas, we'll go get lunch from some where."

Lionpaw looked at the car's clock. It was already going to get gas, they went and ate at Mcdonalds. Then Squirrelflight took Lionpaw and Hollypaw home.

"Hey Hollypaw, do you think mom would b mad if I rode my bike to Toadpaw's house?"

"Probably." She muttered. "Why don't you help me do the dishes?"

"Because it's not my turn until tomorrow." He meowed. The kids had to take turns doing chores.

Just then the door opened. "Dad? What're you doing home so early?"

Lionpaw asked happily.

"Well, since you guys had an 11:30 day, I took a half day so I could see how it went before 8:00 at night." He purred.

"Where's your mom and Jaypaw?" he asked, walking further inside.

"Somekid broke his glasses and they have to go get new ones" Hollypaw answered walking into the room.

Brambleclaw sighed and sat down in his recliner chair.

"So, how did your school day go?"

" is a grumpy goon. He just blabbered about rules and crap for, like 20 minutes. And then the bell rings and he had to blabber about how he would dismiss us not the bell."

Brambleclaw frowned. "If you have any trouble with him,, let me know."

Lionpaw grinned. Instead of his mothers 'respewct' speech, Brambleclaw would go up there.

"Hollypaw?"

"Mrs. Mossheart gave us food. Oh and I guess the rest of the day was alright."

"Good." Brambleclaw chuckled.

Lionpaw and Hollypaw went up to their rooms. Lionpaw played Playstation 2 for a couple hours until dinner.

They both ran downstairs for dinner, to find Jaypaw already eating, in his new glasses, which we blue plaid on the sides.

"I like your new glasses Jaypaw." Lionpaw said, which was actually true.

"Thanks, me too." Jaypaw seemed a little less grumpy.

"What are we having?" Hollypaw asked Squirrelflight.

"Ravioli." Squirrelflight meowed, and 4 plates of ravioli were on the counter. Everyone sat down at the table.

It was a silent talk, except for the occasional 'Will you pass the-' coming from someone.

Dinner was over and Lionpaw nudged Hollypaw. "What's up with mom and dad?"

"They had a fight over whether or not I could be in student council, you in basketball, and Jaypaw being home schooled."


	3. The long way home

That night after dinner, Lionpaw went to he living room to watch T.V. It was about8:30 now; He'd be going to bed soon and starting his next day of school. He watched it for about an hour until Brambleclaw told him it was time for bed. He sighed and got into his bed, thinking. _'This is gonna be one long school year'_

It was now around 11:30. Jaypaw put on his glasses from his night stand, and walked down stairs. He halted when he heard voices coming from the living room.

"They've known us their entire lives. There is no point in changing that now." Brambleclaw growled.

"I suppose you're right. C'mon, let's go to bed."

As his parents got up, Jaypaw dashed back into his room and flopped into his bed. _What were they talking about? _

He wondered, and shrugged. It didn't matter now, he was sure it was nothing important. He slowly drifted off into sleep.

Lionpaw yawned as Squirrelflight shook him awake. It was the next week, and today they would actually start being strict. As Squirrelflight left the room, he got dressed, in a gray T-shirt that said Lakeshore middle school, and a pair of orange Nike shorts. He put on his usual black converse, and went downstairs to find, as usual, Jaypaw and Hollypaw were already there. Squirrelflight had apparently cooked pancakes, so he took 2 from the large plate In the center and poured blueberry syrup all over them.

"I have a Parent Teacher meeting tonight with the preschool, and your father of course wont be home until 8:00, I wont be home until around 5:00, so you guys will be home alone for a couple hours."

They all nodded. Hollypaw was only half way done, being very careful not to spill anything on her white t-shit or jean shorts. Lionpaw was already done and took his plate into the kitchen. He went and put gel In hair, and then came back to the table. It was a quiet morning- something very unusual in the household. As Hollypaw finished, just in time the bus honked and they were on their way out the door. It was chilly, the dew in the grass getting Hollypaw's feet wet, as she was wearing flip flops. The sky looked gray, a sure sign of rain. Lionpaw walked inside the bus and went and sat next to Toadpaw. Hollypaw went to the back and sat next to Cinderpaw, Hoenypaw, and Poppypaw. It was a normal day. As the school bus rounded the final corner, everone picked their back packs off the floor and got off the bus.

-_Brriiinnnggg- _A few minutes later the bell rang. "See you in math!" Lionpaw meowed to Hollypaw and went off towards his locker. He put in his backpack and jacket, and took out his Social studies book, binder, and his blue trapper keeper. He got to the class room JUST in time, and took his seat. Suprisingly no one was late. Mr. Cloudtail sat down to take role. "Harepaw?" "Here!" "Cinderpaw?" "Here!" Shellpaw?" "Here!" Lionpaw boredly listened to him call everyone's name. "Lionpaw?" The teachers voice jolted him out of his thoughts. "Here!" He called about 7 more kids names, two kids were absent.

"Alright class let's get started. First off, everbody right today's assignments into your assignment book. Everyone done? About time. Okay. Today we will be starting the unit of The Stone Age. I'm just going to pass out this exam to you, just to see how much you know about it and then we will discuss it."

About 45 minutes later, everyone had finished the small exam, and got half way through discussing it. He quickly left the class room, speed-walked to his locker, and shoved in hi s Social studies materials. Everything he needed for Language arts was in his trapper keeper, so her got to the class about 2 minutes early. He took his seat and the bell soon rang. Two kids were late, Rosepaw and some other she-cat he didn't know. Mrs. Mossheart took role- not by calling names, but by looking around. Lionpaw liked that a lot better.

"Good morning class! Today we will work on a review of classifying sentences, and you will have a small essay that will be due Friday." The whole class groaned.

"She passed out a review. Now, who can tell me what SN means?" She asked, standing at the chalk board. Rosepaw rose her paw. "Yes, Rosepaw?"

"Subject noun." Rosepaw replied proudly.

"Correct." Mrs. Mossheart smiled.

About 20 minutes later, they had finished the review.

"Alright class now let's talk about that essay. It doesn't have to be 20 pages long, just a short essay about you. On your essay, write about your name, age, interests, what you want to do here at school, family, and favorite foods."

Lionpaw had it half way done, and the bell rang. He shoved it into his trapper keeper and hurried back to his locker. He grabbed his math book and his notebook, and hurried off to class.

He was almost late, but silently took his seat, which was three seats down from Hollypaw.

"Alright,class, good morning. First off we'll start with pre-algebra reviews. Does anyone know what the answer to X+49 + 12= 74?"

Hollypaw raised her hand. "12."

"Correct!"

The rest of the class went by so. Freaking. Slow. It was hard for Lionpaw not to just die. They had a review work sheet due the next day.

Finally, lunch was next! He put everything into his locker and jogged towards the lunch room. He got in line, about 10th, and got chicken nuggets, chocolate milk, Celery, and some cheezits. He sat down next to Hollypaw. Since the second day of lunch, Hollypaw, Poppypaw, Cinderpaw, Honeypaw, Lionpaw, Toadpaw, and Foxpaw all sat at the table together, and had become good friends.

"Omg, did you guys hear about Breezepaw?" Poppypaw began. "He was caught giving some kid a wedgie In the bathroom, and hung him by the underwear on the jacket hook inside one of the stalls!"

"What?! No way!" Hollypaw scoffed.

"Oh, yes way! I was in the office delivering a note when I overheard Firestar and Graystripe talking about it."

"Wow, I thought his worst was locking poor Harepaw inside a locker in the locker room." Honeypaw meowed, taking a bite of her salad.

"What, that's not his worst! What about the time he locked a 5th grader In the supply closet when we were in sixth grade? They didn't find the kid for two hours! They thought he'd skipped!" Lionpaw reminded them.

"ooohhh, yeah, I totally forgot about that!" Hollypaw meowed.

"Yeah, that's definitely his worst!" Everyone was finished eating about ten minutes later, and Mr. Weaselpelt, one of the lunch ladies, er, lunch lads, I guess, blew his whistle.

"Attention everyone! It is raining outside, so recess is a no go! Talk to your friends in here."

They continued talking for about 7 minutes and the bell rang. Next was Art, Science, and study hall.

Before Lionpaw knew it, he was in Study hall. The Art teacher had a family emergency, in Science it was a half- period and here he was Study Hall, with 45 minutes of school left to go. When he realized. Mom can't pick me up..I can't get a ride with Poppypaw or her sisters, they are also gonna be here for the Student council meeting a long with Hollypaw…He looked out the window, almost black outside it was thundering and pouring rain. "Oghghghg." He groaned and put his head on his desk.

"Is something wrong,Lionpaw?" Asked .

"No, sorry." He mumbled and sat up to work on his math homework.

30 minutes later, class was over and the rain certainly hadn't stopped. If anything it had gotten worse. And he lived on the other side of town, so there honestly was no point in running. He put his needed things into his bookbag, put on his blue Aeropotale hoodie, and put the hood up. He then put his back pack on –both shoulders this time- and walked out the door. Within five minutes, he was COMPLETELEY soaked, from head to toe. About 45 minutes later, he arrived at home, and opened the door, literally dripping wet. He was SO mad at his mom.

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw gasped. "I was getting worried! What happened?"

Jaypaw walked in from the dining room, and raised an eyebrow.

"What happened? What happened?! I just had to walk 45 minutes in POURING rain because apparently everyone forgot that I had no way to get home, and a hurricane was going on out there!" HE snapped, seething.

"Lionpaw, it's not a hurrica-"

"IT MINDA S WELL BE!" Lionpaw yelled, running upstairs to his room to get changed.

Jaypaw burst into laugher.

"Jaypaw!" Hollypaw scolded.

"Finally! Something bad happens to someone besides me!"

Hollypaw rolled her eyes.

About 20 minutes later, Lionpaw came back down, in a different outfit. His hair was messed up from getting so wet, and he had tried to dry it with a towel. _Oh, do I have something to say to mom… _He thought angrily.


	4. Jaypaw finally has a good day!

**WARNING! Hollypaw cusses in this chapter! So, I guess, just THIS chapter should be rated T. **

**Oh, and I suppose I never made a disclaimer. I don't own Warriors, and sadly, probably never will. So anyway...hope you enjoy, and please review!**

* * *

"Well, Lionpaw, you shouldn't just sit there fuming on the couch. You could start your homework, or take out the trash, or do anything so mom isn't mad when she gets home." Hollypaw muttered.

"I honestly don't care if she is mad Hollypaw. She ma-"

"What!? She made you walk home all by yourswef in da wain." Hollypaw retorted in a baby voice.

"All my homework got soaked!" She snapped.

"So she could go to work and make money for this family!" She yelled back.

"You know what Hollypaw, shut up! Mom and Dad both treat you like a little princess, while me and Jaypaw get stuck out in the rain. Literally!" He yelled.

"Maybe I get treated better than you two because I act better!"

"How do you act better?!"

"I get better grades, I haven't smashed a baseball through the neighbors windows, and I didn't almost mow over the neighbors dog!" Hollypaw retorted angrily.

"Oh that's it!" Lionpaw sailed up off the couch and tackled his sister in the floor. They rolled over and over, yelling.

"Hey!" Jaypaw mewed from the dining room. "HEY!" He yelled. E stood up onto the coffee table. "HEY! STOP IT!" He screamed. Hollypaw and Lionpaw separated and grumbled at each other.

"I'm going to my room." Hollypaw announced, storming off.

"Touché!" Lionpaw snapped, storming up after her. He listened to the storming footsteps, a couple seconds of yelling, and then two loud door slams.

He sighed and sat down in the recliner chair. Was he the only sane one left in his family? Just then, Aunt Leafpool opened the door. "Whoo! Sure is stormy out there!"

Jaypaw yawned and looked up, shrugging. "Alright, well, let's start your lesson. You're just taking a review on what you already know about herbs."

"M'kay, just let me go get my pencil and notebook." He ran upstairs and came back down, a review on the able. He sat down and began the review. He finished in twenty minutes and Leafpool stood up.

"Okay, I'll be back later after I look it over. See you later Jaypaw."

"Bye." He meowed as she left. He looked at the clock. 4:00. _Mom should be home boy now… _he thought. As if on cue, the phone ran. _Rolling Thunder preschool _the caller ID read. He picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Jaypaw, this is mommy. I wont be home until around 6:00 now. We'll be having a late supper. "

"Please never refer to yourself as 'mommy' ever again."

Squirrelflight laughed. "Okay. How're your siblings?"

"Well, Lionpaw's quit angry with you. He had to walk home in the rain. And then he and Hollypaw fought in the floor, I yelled at them and now their up in their rooms.

"…." Silence came from Squirrelflights end.

"Hello?"

"Oh, er, just tell Hollypaw she needs to do the laundry. And Lionpaw needs to vacuum. Oh, and will you take care of the dusting? Thanks." She hung up. Jaypaw rolled his eyes. He didn't wanna be the one to deliver that message, especially to Lionpaw. Nevertheless, he trudged up the stairs and into Lionpaw's room.

"Hey, mom says you gotta go vacuum."

"Why should I do that?" He growled.

"I don't know, but I've told you. So, suit yourself." Jaypaw walked out. He wasn't In the mood for Lionpaw's grumping. Next he went and knocked on Hollypaw's door. Who knows what…'girl things' she could be doing in there.

"Lionpaw, if that's you-"

"It's Jaypaw!"

"Oh." She opened the door. "What?"

"Mom wants you to do the laundry."

"UGHHHH fine!"

She stored out. Jaypaw went into his room and set his basket of dirty laundry outside his door.

Hollypaw picked up her own dirty laundry from her room, and put it in the basket with Jaypaw's she then went to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflights room, where a neat pile of clothing was on the floor. She picked that up then went into the basement where the clothing machines were.

Jaypaw realized he forgot to put his jacket in and ran downstairs.

"Hey, you forgot Lionpaw's clothes." Jaypaw noticed.

"No I didn't. He wants to be an ass, he can do his own laundry. Gimme that." She snatched the jacket form his paws, and started the first load.

"Mom's gonna be-"

"Pissed? Yeah, I know. And I _really_ don't care at this point."

Jaypaw was slightly delighted in realizing he was going to be the only one not being in trouble tonight. He suddenly remembered he had to dust and walked into the kitchen to get the dust buster, cleaning rag, and Lysol spray.

Suddenly, Lionpaw came down from his room, glaring at Hollypaw. He went and got the vacuum cleaner and began to vacuum the living room in silence as Jaypaw dusted. Jaypaw finished the living room, and went on to the dining room. Evidently, Lionpaw wanted to be around no one, so he went upstairs to vacuum the hall.

About 20 minutes later, Lionpaw and Jaypaw were done with their chores. Jaypaw met Lionpaw In the kitchen as he put away his cleaning supplies. Jaypaw knew Lionpaw didn't vacuum their sister's room. He held in his giggles until Lionpaw left the kitchen. As he laughed walking back into the living room, he began to think about something. He was so bored. Without his siblings, he had nothing to do. They would normally play video games together, or play a bored game, or something. What would he do when they were grown up? Sit in his house all the time like a hermit? He shrugged to himself as he walked into the living room and sat on the couch. _Patter patter patter, splash splash patter pitter patter splash. _Jaypaw listened to the rain's rhythm on the awning over the window, as he looked at his watch. 5:30!? That meant another half an hour before his mom got home. What was he going to do? He decided times like these were what the internet was made for. He went into his room and logged onto facebook. He looked at his wall:

**Lionpaw Connor: **SOME SIBLINGS need to stop being such a goody twoshoes and a brat, AND a suck up!

**Hollypaw Connor: **SOME SIBLINGS should stop whining about their parents making them do something they are perfectly capable of at their age and stop being such a baby.

Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

**Jaypaw Connor:** SOME SIBLINGS should just shut up!

**Lionpaw and Hollypaw both: -_-**

He shut his laptop and sighed. Sometimes it was like he couldn't get away from his siblings! Yes, he had just been thinking he didn't know what to do without them, but then again, wasn't that kinda bad? He looked at his watch again. 6:00. His mom would be home any minute now. Good. He was actually looking forward to his siblings getting chewed out. He heard a soft _ -thump- _his door, and knew that meant his laundry was finished. He pulled the laundry basket inside his room and put his laundry away into his closet. He looked at all the old crap on the higher shelves. A Hot Wheels race track, numerous puzzles, an old Monopoly game, an ancient radio, and some things he couldn't see. Just as he was reminiscing, he hard his mom call,

"Kids! I'm home!"

Jaypaw got up and began to go downstairs. He knew Squirrelflight preferred it if everyone came downstairs when she came home. Apparently Hollypaw and Lionpaw had sense enough to come down as well. They all sat on the couch, Hollypaw and Lionpaw glaring at each other profusely.

"Hollypaw didn't do my laundry! Lionpaw didn't vacuum my floor!" Hollypaw and Lionpaw said at the same time.

"Shut up!" They said at the same time again.

"Kids, when I told Jaypaw to tell you to do your chores, I meant it! Now put your little sibling grudges aside and do as your told!" Squirrelflight growled.

Hollypaw and Lionpaw glared at each other, but went to do it anyway.

Jaypaw knew they would probably have made up by the morning; He and his siblings feud all the time, and it almost never lasted more than a day. Like the year before even, when Lionpaw had rode Jaypaw's bike and broke it, they didn't talk for 5 hours then just made up the next morning. He was almost certain it was unhealthy not to fight with your siblings.

"Jaypaw, since you were the only one who wasn't being a delinquent, you get to choose what to have for dinner tonight." Squirrelflight meowed from the kitchen as Jaypaw walked inside.

"Okay, um…what are the choices?"

"Ravioli, Hot dogs, cheese burgers, or sandwiches?"

"Cheese burgers!" He replied immediately with delight.

She chuckled. "Okay, I'll get them started up right away. Jaypaw walked up to his room smiling. Finally, he got to have a good day.


	5. AUTHORS NOTE Short Chapter

**School is starting, and I probably wont have as much time to do my stories! So please hang in there,I will try to get as much done as I can! Thanks~illistories122**

The following morning, Hollypaw, Jaypaw and Lionpaw got up for school.

"Lionpaw, did you get your homework done last night?" Hollypaw asked Lionpaw.

"Yeah. is such an a-" Lionpaw dropped off as Squirrelflight walked in.

"Jerk. He's sucha jerk."

Hollypaw giggled and drank the milk form her cereal bowl and went into the kitchen, and put it in the sink.

**"**Well the bus will be here any minute, so you kids better get going. Have a good day." Squirrelflight waved good bye as Hollypaw and Jaypaw walked out of the door.

About 15 minutes later, they walked into the scool. As Lionpaw sat down in his Social Studies class, a loud siren rang, sending several kids to cover their ears.

"Okay kids, that's the fire alarm, everybody line up singal file and slowly-" Kids got up and ran into line.

"HURRY THE HELL UP, I DON'T WANNA BURN TO DEATH!"

"You aren't gonna burn to death, Minnowpaw, and watch the language!" snapped, grabbing his 'Emergencies' bag from beside the door and leading them all outside.

"Is this for real?" Rosepaw asked

"No, I think it's a drill." Another cat said.

"Kids, quiet! I don't know if it's the real deal or a drill."

When they got outside, Mr. Cloudtail read off names.

When they got finished about a minute later, another loud siren came wailing as a fire truck pulled up.

"Wow! I think this is for real!" Lionpaw gasped. Sure enough, if you looked close enough, there was a small cloud of dark smoke rising from teh other side of the builind. The fire truck pulled up and sprayed it with the hose. A larger cloud of thick black smoke came up.

Hollypaw came running out, gagging. She dropped to the ground. A paramedic ran over, as did Lionpaw.

"HOLLYPAW!" He yelled, as screamed angrily.

"LIONPAW! GET BACK HERE!"

As the paramedic put a breathing mask on his sister, she came to, and sat up coughing.

"Miss, why weren't you out of the school?" The paramedic asked.

"S-someone pushed me into the janitor closet and locked it!" She gasped, coughing.

"Who? I'll kill them!" Lionpaw snarled standing up.

The paramedic frowned. "Hey, Officer, c'mere."

Lionpaw and Hollypaw both looked up. "Dad!"

Brambleclaw smiled and waved and talked with the paramedic.

"Hollypaw, did yo usee who it was?" He asked seriously.

"N-no, but they had light brown hair. That's all I could see."

"Ah...well, this was an arson fire." (If anyone doesn't know, arson means it wasn't accidental, and someone intentionally set something on fire)

"The inside of almost the entire school is filled with smoke residue. School is over for today. And probably the rest of the week."

"Alright! Yes!" Lionpaw and Hollypaw cheered.

"They're gonna let you kids go in and get your belongings from your lockers in about 20 minutes. You all will have to wear masks like doctors wear though." Brambleclaw explained.

"But how will we get home? Are you gonna make me walk in the rain again?" Lionpaw growled.

"No. I will take you home in the police car."

"Alright! Sweet!" Lionpaw and Hollypaw smiled.

"You two seem awfully happy about the school catching on fire." Brambleclaw chuckled. "

"Well look around dad."

Brambleclaw turned around to find kids cheering, high-pawing, and smiling and laughing.

"Kids these days." He smiled.

Suddenly the fire chief walked over and gave the two kids a hard stare.

"Officer Brambleclaw, I need to speak with you for a second-alone."

"Alright. See you soon, kids."

He followed the fire chief into the school.

"This was an intentional fire. for a very dangerous reason."

The Fire chief led Brambleclaw inside. Brambleclaw gasped at what he saw. On the tan wall, written in soot, read **I'm coming for you Connors. **(Bramble, Squirrel, Jay, Lion, and Holly are all the last name' Connor)

"Just to say...if I were you, I'd keep them kids home." The fire chief suggested.

"Uh...yeah." Brambleclaw choked. Someone did shove his daughter into a closet to have her burn. She did not get shoved.

* * *

**HAHAHAHA, A cliff hanger! This is longer than I intended, but I got caught up writing it. Review for the next chapter!**


	6. The Gathering

Thanks to all who reviewed! I'll answer your questions if you ask from time to time.

Guest:Is there going to be any lionxcinder in this?

**Yes, I probably will put it in later.**

Sorrelfern: I'm guessing Breezepaw?

**You'll have to read and see. ;)**

Thanks for reviewing everyone!

* * *

After Hollypaw and Lionpaw had gotten their things from their lockers, they took off their masks and threw them to the trash can outside. Brambleclaw pulled his squad car around front to pick them up, both kids happily getting in. All 3 of Brambleclaw and Squirrelflights kids had ridden in the car loads of times. Right away Hollypaw could tell something was up with her father.

"Dad? Is every thing alright?"

He jumped, as if thinking. "Oh, uh, yeah...yeah."

Hollypaw narrowed her eyes. "Okay."

Brambleclaw picked up his cell phone from his pocket. "Honey? yes, there was a fire. Yes, the kids are okay. But there is something I need to talk to you about when I get home. Alone." Brambleclaw glanced at the rear-view mirror to see his kids. "Okay. Love you too. Bye." He hung up and wordlessly continued driving. Lionpaw mouthed to Hollypaw

'Something isn't right!'

Hollypaw nodded in agreement. "So, uh, dad, do they have a suspect for who started the fire?"

Brambleclaw hesitated. "No. But the Fire Chief, Reedwhisker, and the chief of police, Blackstar, are on the case investigating." Brambleclaw explained.

"Oh...okay." Hollypaw frowned.

A few minutes later, Brambleclaw pulled into his drive way. "See you later, kids."

"Bye." Hollypaw and Lionpaw chorused as they got out of the car.

"Oh, kids! Are you okay!?" Squirrelflight's had obviously been crying. She ran over and hugged them both tightly.

"We're fine, mom!" Lionpaw groaned with embarassment.

"Yeah, really!" Hollypaw squirmed.

"Well...okay. Jaypaw has been worried too, s-" She got cut off by Jaypaw running out the door.

"Wow! Someone caught the joint on fire!" He grinned.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes.

"Yeah! It was cool!" Lionpaw grinned back.

"It was not! I got locked into a janitor's closet! Did you forget that?!" Hollypaw punched Lionpaw in teh shoulder.

"Hey! Oww!"

"Kids, that's enou-YOU GOT LOCKED IN A JANITORS CLOSET!?" Squirrelflight screamed.

"YES! But it's okay, I was screaming and banging on the door enough that some kid unlocked it for me." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh, uh, jeez. That would have been scary." Jaypaw mumbled sheepishly, feeling guilty.

Hollypaw shrugged. "Oh well."

"Wait...oh ugh! You to both STINK of smoke! Go take a shower!" Squirrelflight grimaced.

"Okay." Lionpaw and Hollypaw sighed.

* * *

An hour later, both of them had been in the shower and were now fully dressed.

"Oh hey! I forgot! The gathering is tonight. I wonder if they are still gonna do it?" Lionpaw meowed, him and his siblings sprawled out all over the living room.

"Yes, they are. I just got an automated message from the school." Squirrelflight meowed, walking into the room.

(The gathering is where Hillside Elementary, Lakeshore Middle School, and Lakeshore High meet and share news)

"Oh. Jaypaw, do you have to sit with the medicine cats or do you get to sit with us?" Hollypaw asked.

"It's a family event. I'll be sitting with you guys." Jaypaw meowed.

"Cool." Hollypaw smiled happily.

"Awesome Possum." Lionpaw grinned.

Squirrelflight laughed and rolled her eyes. "My weird children."

"Oh, crap! I just remembered! I'll be telling everyone about LMA Club at the Middle School!" Jaypaw gasped.

"Oh. Does that mean you can't sit with us?" Squirrelflight asked.

"No, I'll have to sit on the stage across from the bleachers until I do my speech thing. Then I can go sit with you guys." He mewed.

* * *

A couple hours later, Brambleclaw had come home, and now Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw were going out to the car for the gathering.

"Where will it be held?" Squirrelflight wondered.

"In the highschool auditorium." Brambleclaw replied.

"Oh." Squirrelfiht nodded. Once they arrived, Leafpool was waiting out front for Jaypaw. They went off together, and Hollypaw, Lionpaw, Brambleclaw, and Squirrelfight walked in together.

"Hey, Brambo, suuuup!?" Lionpaw looked up to see Russetfur, His uncle, high-fiving his father.

"Not much, Russ, how about you?!"

"He's calling him Russ!" Hollypaw looked creeped out.

"He called dad 'Brambo!" Lionpaw looked creeped out too.

"C'mon, dear, it's starting in 5 minutes!" Squirrelflight tugged on Brambleclaw's jacket sleeve.

"Okay, yeah! Fishing this Friday!" Brambleclaw said as he waved to Russetfur and began walking again.

They got seated i nteh auditorium just as Onestar, principal of Hillside elementary, talked into the mic.

"Good evening Everyone, thanks for coming to the first monthly gathering of the year. Uh, to start off, This coming Monday is the kite and icecream social at Hillside elementary, from 4:00 to 7:00. Three dollar admission, come for food and fun." Onestar meowed, then sat back down into his chair. Firestar was next.

"Good evening. To start off with, yes, Lakesghore Middleschool did have a fire today, and there is sever smoke damage to the entire inside, along with some portion burned. It is thought that school will be open again in about a week." He meowed, motioning to Russestar, principal of Lakeshore high.

"AS they both said, yes, good evening. Lakeshore high does not have much to share, just that the first football game will be coming up next week, and we all hope you show your Lake City pride by wearing team colors, purple and gold." She smiled. "Next up, Willowpaw and Jaypaw will tell you about LMA club."

She sat down, and Jaypaw and Willowpaw came over. Jaypaw started.

"Thank everyone for coming. LMA club stands for Lakeshore Medicine Academy club, something that is available for 6th through 12th graders. In LMA club you learn about medicines, poultices, mending bones and stuff like that. I've been in LMA club for 3 years, and I also am becoming a certified LMA medic at LMA academy school." He handed the mic to Willowpaw.

"In LMA club it is sometimes after school, but it's always worth it! Once you become an LMA medic, you get to go in the ambulances sometimes to help out. You can also be caled to the schools or workplaces incase of injuries. I have been in LMA club for 2 years, and I'm one year away from becoming a certified medic." She smiled sweetly, put the mic back on the holder and she and Jaypaw got off the stage to go sit with thier families. The audience applauded.

"That was great!" Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight praised.

Firestar stood back up.

"This Friday is the first student council meeting, it will be held in the Highschool cafeteria. Everyone have a good evening, and come back next gathering!" Everyone began to get up to leave.

"Lma club actually sounds f-" Hollypaw began.

"No! No you will not take away my thing! LMA is MY thing!" Jaypaw snapped.

"Okay okay! Jeez!"

They all got in the car, and Brambleclaw drove them home.

* * *

**Ah, so peaceful. Until Brambleclaw tells them about what was written on teh walls, and they find out who set the fire! All in the next chapter! Please Review!**


	7. My Secret will be safe forever

Warning! Again! This chapter contains graphic scenes. Rated Tv, Ma, L, S, V. Viewer discretion advised.

Heh. I just wanted to put that. But seriously, someone graphically gets shot in this chapter. And let's just say if you thought Hollypaw would be the one doing the killing...you're wrong.

* * *

Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw were all upstairs in Lionpaw's room playing Monopoly.

"Haha! Do not pass go, do not collect 200$ dollars, go directly to jail!" Lionpaw read the card for his sister, since she was on the other side of the table.

"Aw, crap!" She groaned playfully and moved her segway pawn to the jail square.

Brambleclaw smiled as he secretly listened from outised the half shut door. He then carefully went downstairs, and got Squirrelflight who was sitting in the living room with her laptop.

"Honey, I need to talk to you. Remember in the car today when I told you I need to talk to you?"

"Yes, what is it?" She asked, closing her laptop and setting it on the table.

"Well..in the fire...here." Instead of trying to explain, he just handed her 3 pictures of the 'I'm gonna get you Connors', which was written on the walls in soot at the school.

"Oh my god!" Squirrelflight started crying.

"Honey, it's all right. We have caught who it is. It's Ashfur. He is also the one who probably shoved Hollypaw into the janitors closet."

Squirrelflight continued to cry. "W-we can't ss-send them back up there! What is he takes it to the next level!?"

"I know I know. I think we should homeschool them." Brambleclaw sighed.

"Okay...let's tell them." Squirrelflight took a deep breath and inally stopped crying.

Brambleclaw ran up stairs and called, "Kids! I need you to c'mere!"

They all raced down the stairs and everyone sat in the living room.

"During the fire..someone wrote this on the walls in soot." He handed each of the three kits a picture.

They all gasped.

"Who would be out to get us? We don't do anything!" Jaypaw gasped.

"Well...We have teh culprit. It's your Uncle Ashfur." They all three gasped. Ashfur wasn't really their uncle, but he and Squirrelflight had been good friends up until a year ago. Something happened, and they hadn't spoke since.

"You're all three being homeschoole-

"No news for me." Jaypaw snorted. Brambleclaw glared.

"You're all being homeschooled. It's far too dangerous. What could come next? A bomb?" Brambleclaw sighed.

"Well, either way, we're all going to the back to school bash Thursday, and un registering you there." Brambleclaw continued.

"This is so dumb!" Lionpaw snapped angrily.

"Yeah, what about my friends!? I don't get to talk to them hardly as it is!" Hollypaw agreed.

"Hold it!" Brambleclaw stood up and yowled above the loud clamour. "It's only for a little while. Until we are positive there is no threat of you guys getting hurt." Brambleclaw explained.

"Whatever!" Lionpaw growled and ran to his room, Hollypaw following.

* * *

That night, Squirrelflight went for a walk, her largest purse on her shoulder. _I'm sick of the lies, sick of the secrets, sick of worrying about it being let out. After this, no more. The kids can continue a normal, obliveous life, and the secreet will be_ safe. Squirrelflight thought.

She walked up the drive way to Ashfur's door. As soon as she had found out he had been bailed out by his parents, she knew it was her only chance. She took a deep breath and knocked.

He opened the door. "Well well well, look who it is." He sneered.

"I'm sick of this Ashfur. Why did you do it?"

"Because. They might not be your actual kits, but you love them as if they were. You took yourself, as teh most important thing in my life away from me. And now I'm going to stop at nothing to take away the most important things to you... Your husband...your kits...your sister... And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He snarled and smirked. "And then, right before I kill each one, I'll tell them those kids aren't actually yours. And then I'll tell it to the whole world."

"No you wont. Good bye Ashfur. My secret will be safe forever." Squirrelflight took a handgun from her purse, aimed it straight for his head and pulled the trigger. He fell to teh ground dead, blood everywhere. She immediantly got to work, keeping the gloves on her hands tight, sure to leave no finger prints. She dragged his body inside all the way, and cleaned the wood floor with bleach, windez, and lysol. When all traces of blood gone,she wrapped Ashfur's paw on the gun, and then took her gloves, put them back in her purse, and walked back home.

"Hey honey, how was your walk?" Brambleclaw asked happily. "Great, I feel much more energized now. I was gonna walk to Dollar Tree, but they are closed." She lied.

"Oh. Well, the kids are in bed. I think I'm gonna hit the hay too."

"Okay, honey, I'll be up soon." Squirrelflight smiled, and waited for him to go upstairs before she put the blood gloves in the trash can, then took the trash out and replaced the bag.

_No more. It's all over. The police will find the body soon, think Ashfur comitted suicide, the kids will be safe, and everything will be normal. Not normal as in secrets, but normal like before those kids were ever born. _Squirrelflight thought, slipping into bed beside Brambleclaw.

* * *

The next morning around 10:30 AM, the phone rang. Squirrelflight picked it up. "Hello?"

It was Brambleclaw. "Hey honey. Just thought I should tell you...Ashfur is dead. He is suspected to have comitted suicide, so you can stop worrying about the kids safety.

"Oh, thank Starclan! Well, not that he's dead. Well, actually, kinda yes that he's dead. well-"

"Honey, I know wat you mean." Brambleclaw's grin could practically be heard.

"I'm relieved too, and I know hte kits will be. They can go to regular school now."

"Great. Well, see you tonight. I got to go to the preschool. Love you too." She hung up the phone, and went into the living room, where Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw were.

"Ashfur's dead, so it's safe for you guys to stay here alone, but either way, I'm having Leafpool come over for a while. I've got to go to the preschool for a bit. See you kids later."

"Bye." Lionpaw grunted.

"Bye." Jaypaw meowed.

"See ya." Hollypaw chirped.

Squirrelflight walked out the door and drove to the preschool, knowing her secret would be safe forever.

* * *

**The quicker I get a review or two, the quicker a new chapter will appear!**


	8. Scooter Racing With an Authors Note!

**AUTHORS NOTE**

Thanks for the review **IceKat9494!** But, I should have cleared things up in the story, I apologize . I meant Rowanclaw, as he is married to Tawnypelt in the story, making him brother in law to Brambleclaw, but I made Russetfur a 'star' because I made Blackstar chief of police, so she is a principal, making her Russetstar. Thanks to all who reviewed! I'm really excited I've got nothing but positive feedback so far. But I'm sure sometime someone will come along and tell me it sucks, or that I copied something, but I wont care because of how much great feed back I've already gotten. (Oh, and when somebody says I copied it, I called it!^)

* * *

About ten minutes after Squirrelflight left, Leafpool came in, smiling.

"Why are you so happy?" Jaypaw asked, one eyebrow raised.

"The sun is shining, the sky is blue and it's great outside!" She sniffed the air.

"Uh, yeah okay. Well, we're going outside." Lionpaw meowed.

"Okay, be careful and if you decide to ride your bikes or something anywhere, come in to ask me first." Leafpool meowed, sitting down in the dining room with her school book.

They all walked outside, looking around their fenced in front yard, with scooters,baseball bats, and bouncy ball strewn across the lawn.

"Hey, let's race our scooters down the sidewalk!" Lionpaw suggested.

"You don't think we're too old for that?" Hollypaw asked stiffly.

"Oh come on, have some fun!" Jaypaw meowed. Even he had to admit it sounded like fun, spending time not getting yelled out by his parents, or school.

"Okay, okay, let's do it!"

Lionpaw picked his scooter up which was in the yard. Jaypaw and Hollypaw ran into the garage to get theirs.

Hollypaw pulled her too small pink and purple scooter out from behind a bunch of boxes. Jaypaw found his in the corner.

They hopped on and rode down the driveway, stopping at the bottom.

"We've gotta go tell Aunt Leafpool." Hollypaw remembered.

They both ran inside.

"Leafpool! We're racing our scooters down the sidewalk!" Hollypaw yelled from the front door.

"Wait! Does your mom usually make you wear knee pads and stuff?"

They both shook their heads.

"Alright, but you had better be telling the truth, otherwise-" They were already out the door. Leafpool rolled her eyes.

"Jeez, took you guys long enough!" Lionpaw meowed, riding up and down the driveway.

"Okay, lets go up to the garage, and we start from there and we ride to the right." Hollypaw meowed, Jaypaw and Lionpaw nodding.

Once they were all lined up, Hollypaw yelled, "Ready, set, go!"

They all three pushed off, Lionpaw in the lead, with Jaypaw in second and hollypaw in the rear.

Jaypaw shoved off with his foot and edged his way ahead of Lionpaw.

"Hey!" Lionpaw meowed jokingly, but tried to get his place back. As they came to the first street,Jaypaw slowly began to cross.

"Watch out!" Lionpaw yelled, running an pushing Jaypaw out the way. A speeding black car hit Jaypaw's scooter, mangling it. The black car stopped and the cat got out. It just so happened to be Crowfeather.

"What are you stupid kids doing! You could have killed yourselves, or me! And look at the front bumber of my car! A dent!" he yowled angrily, Lionpaw laying on top of Jaypaw on the grass of the other side of the rode, Hollypaw standing on the opposite side in shock.

"S-sorry I thought-" Jaypaw began.

"No! you didn't think! That's what happens when you're told Squirrelflight is your mother!" He yelled.

"Okay, what? First off that has nothing to do with anything, and Squirrelflight IS my mother!" Lionpaw growled, getting up.

"No, it's Leafpool!" Crowfeather sneered.

"Yeah right. I'll believe that when I see a pig fly!" He yelled back.

"c'mon guys let's go do something at home." He muttered.

"Stupid kids." Crowfeather muttered, getting back in his car and driving away.

Jaypaw picked his scooter up off the street. It was completely mangled, and one of the wheels had fallen off.

"Great! Now I have to walk back home!" He muttered.

"Well…you won the race." Hollypaw giggled.

"Hehehe!" Jaypaw mocked.

"Mom is gonna be soo angry with you Jaypaw!" Lionpaw smirked.

"Whatever." He sighed. "She'll be concerned with how close I came to getting hit by a car."

Lionpaw and Hollypaw rode slowly, so Jaypaw could keep up with them. When they got back to the house, they all threw down their scooters and trudged inside.

"Why back so early?" Leafpool asked.

"Jaypaw's scooter got ran over by a car." Lionpaw explained.

"WHAT?!" Leafpool screeched, jumping up, the bag of pretzels on her lap falling to the floor.

"Are you okay!?" She ran over.

"Yes, fine! Lionpaw shoved me out of the way, and Crowfeather hit my scooter with his car."

"That idiot, he could have killed you!" She gasped.

"Well, he didn't so…." Jaypaw shrugged.

"Well…okay. Just go play outside or something."

They began to go outside.

_Why is it every time I do something fun, I ruin it within ten minutes? _Jaypaw thought sadly.

* * *

Please review! Sorry about such a short chapter, by the way. This one doesn't really have much of an effect to the story. It came to me while riding my scooter on the sidewalk.


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

SOOOO SORRYYY I haven't updated in soo long! I'm having a writer's block type of thing, although there is a huge suprise in the next chapter! Hope oyu all enjoy this, and please be patient! I wont be able to update as often, but I'm addinga second chapter to my story, Ivypool's dysfunctional talk show, if anyone was reading that! :) ~~


	10. A Big Suprise

After going outside and playing basketball until it began to rain, Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw ran inside, still riled up from the basketball game.

"Hey, slow down!" Squirrelflight yelled to them from the kitchen as they ran up the stairs. They stopped in the hallway.

"So wanna play a game or something until dinner ?" Jaypaw asked.

"Yeah, let's do that!" Hollypaw purred."Let's play Life this time, we play Monopoly way too much." Lionpaw countered.

"You're just mad because you always lose!" Jaypaw stuck his tongue out.

Lionpaw rolled his eyes an ran into his room, followed by his siblings.

They were just about to start when they heard 'Honey, I'm home!" From downstairs.

Hollypaw looked up at the blue alarm clock on Lionpaw's shelf. "Jeez, it's 5:30 already!" She realized. They had been so caught up playing around today they hadn't even noticed it was time for their father to come home. They all ran back downstairs, which made Squirrelflight yell at them again.

"So, I was thinking I could order pizza for dinner, what do you think?" Brambleclaw looked to his family.

"Yes!" Lionpaw fist pumped Jaypaw and smiled.

Line~

About 20 minutes later they all sat at the dining room table, stuffing their faces with pizza. Brambleclaw had ordered 2 cheese, 1 pepperoni, two 2 liters of diet Coke, Bread sticks- with the good cheese, and he got an icecream cake. Lionpaw couldn't believe they were having such an awesome day. Squirrelflight looked to Brambleclaw for 'the signal.' He nodded once at her.

"Kits…your father and I have something very important to announce…I'm pregnant, with 2 kits. A boy, and a girl!" Their parents stood up, brambleclaw's arm around Squirrelflight's waist.

"WHAT?!" All three kits shouted at once.

"Yeah! I'm due in about a week!" She smiled, mistaking the kid's expressions for happiness.

"Well…we are having them no matter how you feel, they are human beings. But how _ do _you feel_?"_

"I….well..I don't know…" Lionpaw stammered.

"It's just so weird to think in a week I'll be a big sister!"

"Greaatt. Now they will have to have an explanation for why their big brother wears level 5 bifocals and he's twelve years old." Jaypaw snorted.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "They won't care. Your father wears reading glasses."

"Do you guys have names?" Lionpaw asked.

"Well, sometimes It changes when they are born. But for the boy we are thinking Bumblekit, and for the girl we're thinking Featherkit."

"I like those names." Hollypaw purred.

"Yeah, me too! But There's already a kid in Elementary named Bumblekit. He's in 3rd grade, now." Lionpaw remembered.

"Well, I'm sure there's another cat named 'Lion-' somewhere in the town! It doesn't matter." Brambleclaw meowed.

"Yeah, I guess. " Lionpaw meowed.

"Ughhhhhh, we start school again tomorrow!" Lionpaw groaned.

Squirrelfliht shook her head. "I must've forgot to tell you! It's gonna be another week, there's a lot more damage than they thought."

"YESS!" All three kits cheered, including Jaypaw. Brambleclaw chuckled.

"Alright, go do your chores." They groaned but did as told.

Liinnneeesss

The week went by in a blur, and the next thing Lionpaw knew he was being drug down the hospital hall wall by Brambleclaw, also dragging Hollypaw and Jayfeather. They had been playing at toadpaw's house when Brambleclaw stopped to pick them up, because their mother was in labor. Brambleclaw almost ran into the secretary's desk.

"Squirrel…flight…..connors….rooom!?" He panted urgently.

"237, floor 5." She meowed, typing in the computer.

"Thanks!" And with that he was off again, dragging his kits down the hall.

They got to her room and Brambleclaw stopped them

"Okay, you guys should stay out here…you're not ready to witness child birth." Brambleclaw stated gently.

"I've already seen it like 10 times." Jaypaw snorted.

"I know but…this is your mom, do you_ really _wanna see it?"

They thought for a moment. "No!" They all three meowed.

"Okay. I'll come get you as soon as I can." When he stepped in, a load of cats came running down the hall. Rowanclaw, Tawnypelt, Flamekit,Tigerkit, Dawnkit, Cloudtail, Princess, Firestar, Sandstorm, Leafpool, Hawkfrost, and Mothwing.

"Jeez! It's a stampeed!" Hollypaw gasped.

"Waittt!" The nurse ran out yowling.

"Only the sisters/brothers of the mother or father may go in!"

Tawnypelt, Hawkfrost, Mothwing, and Leafpool raised their paws.

"Hey, we're her parents!" firestar protested.

"Okay, you too, but that's it! And they have requested all children stay out." She herded the cats who got to go in inside. Cloudtail, Princess, Flamekit, Tigerkit,and Dawnkit sat down.

Jaypaw felt a tug on his sleeve. He looked down to find Flamekit.

"Hello?"

"Have you witnessed birth yet?" He asked.

"Yes…."

"LUCKY!" The little kit yelled,spitting.

"I haven't yet! I wanna be a medic too!" With that he ran off to the vending machine.

"Looks like you have a little admirer, Jaypaw." Hollypaw giggled. He rolled his eyes.

The nurse came out. "Okay, only a few can go In at once, so once They are done, the new big siblings may go in."

Hollypaw looked at her siblings happily She was a big sister!" They walked in and in Squirrelflights arms were the two newest members of the Connor family.

"OMG They are sooooo cute!" Hollypaw squealed. Even Jaypaw and Lionpaw nodded in agreement.

"C'mere, hold them." Se smiled and handed Hollypaw the boy, presumably , Bumblekit. He gurgled and stuck his paw out as Hollypaw went to hold him, he grabbed her thumb.

"AWW! Lionpaw, lo-" She cut off as she noticed Featherkit was crying and yowling, Lionpaw holding her awkwardly.

"Lionpaaawww! It's not a dirty football!" Hollypaw rolled her eyes. "Trade with me, Bumblekit seems mellow." They traded, and Featherkit soon stopped crying.

"Hollypaw, I never knew you were so great with kids!" Squirrelflight raised her eyebrows. Hollypaw shrugged.

"Me neither." Jaypaw had been sitting there watching.

"Your turn Jaypaw." Hollypaw handed him Featherkit.

"No, that's al-" Hollypaw had already handed her to him. She continued to not cry, just grunting every now and then.

"This little guy seems cool." Lionpaw purred, 'booping' the baby's nose.

"Hey Hollypaw, you could help out at the preschool if you wanna earn some extra money." Squirrelflight suggested.

"Okay, that sounds great!"

"She's got air instrision." Jaypaw said, looking at Featherkit. (NO idea if that's a real thing. xD I made it up for cat world. But it's like because she was born, her fur is thinning in some places with a rash)

"Huh?" Brambleclaw raised his eyebrow.

"Because she was born and she was in the sack, having it popped is making her fur thin in places and get a rash." Jaypaw explained quickly. "The doctor didn't catch it because it's usually a few minutes after birth. Instead of asking him for it, just wait until we get home, I'll make a poultice that costs about 20 dollars less." He continued, answering his parents next 3 questions.

"Oh…well uh, okay." They meowed.

About ten minutes later, the doctor came out, and the trio of new older siblings left. Another tne minutes and Brambleclaw walked out carrying bumblekit, Squirrelflight with Featherkit.

"We can go home now." She smiled, and the happy family walked to the car and drove home.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews everyone! I've been having a weird sleeping schedule lately, and this here chapter I started at 3:00 in the morning! So if something doesn't make sense, that's probably why. xD Now to some review responses…

Curlyheart1134-Thanks for your reviews! And thanks for following! ;)

Flowerstar-O-kay lol

To the 4 guests who reviewed- Thanks a billion! And I will be updating this again ASAP.

Spottedmask12- Thanks

Oh, and for those of you asking about LionxCinder, the kids going back to school, if anyone will find out about Ashfur, and if Breezepaw will be included anywhere- Yes, I have decided to put in LionxCinder! And yes they are going back to school, and YES Breezepaw will be included! :D But as for if Anyone will find out about Squirrelflight killing Ashfur… I'm not quite sure yet. I would have to think up a way as to how they would find out, and then she'd get taken to the police for interrogation, and that means the secret about the kits being Leafpools will come out, so if anyone does find out she killed Ashfur, it will be a very big thing, and probably an entire chapter! So thanks for all the reviews, keep 'em coming!

* * *

It had been 3 days since the birth of Bumblekit and Featherkit, and much to the kits dismay, school ahd begun early.

"This totally blows!" Lionpaw grumbled in his seat next to Hollypaw on the school bus.

"I know." Hollypaw said with a sigh.

The bus stopped and they both hurried into the house, the mid-September air making the temperature 53 degrees.

"I don't know which is worse. That school has started again, or Life Skills today." They both shuddered, remembering 'The talk' today in Life skills. They were only doing it because some 8th grade kid had gotten pregnant with a highschooler. Hollypaw really thought it was dumb. Who would want to do…that with boy! Ugh!

"Well hello to you too." Squirrelflight purred, holding Featherikit in the chair.

"Where's the Bumblester?" Lionpaw asked. Hollypaw rolled her eyes. He had SO many nicknames for those new kits!

"Taking a nap in the nursery. "

"Then where's Jaypaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"Leafpool took him to LMA for Herb & Poultice Studies."

"When will he be back?" Lionpaw asked.

"Not until later."

"Why's he staying so late?"

"Will he have homework?"

"STOP asking so much! I'm honestly getting tired of how all 3 of you act like you can't do anything without each other!" Squirrelflight exclaimed.

"We're siblings of course we're gonna wonder about each other." Hollypaw muttered.

"Try to not spend quite as much time together. You do know that in 6 years you're gonna be separated."

"Yeah, when I'm a racecar driver slash secret spy agent, Hollypaw's a fashion designer and Jaypaw is the best medic on the planet." Lionpaw meowed.

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Well, anyway, hurry and do your homework your dad will be home in a half an hour, and we're going to LMA's Benefit."

"Benefit? What do you mean?" Hollypaw frowned.

"Well there's gonna be games, raffles, things to buy, food, you know, fundraiser type things. And all the proceeds go towards things for the school." Squirrelflight explained. "You can invite some of your friends but tell them to bring some money because we can't pay for everyone. And only after your homework."

They nodded, seeming slightly happier, and went upstairs to do their homework.

20 minutes later, both kits ran downstairs, fighting over who got to use the phone first.

"Hey! Stop it! Hollypaw was here first so she can use it! Just tell her who you want to come!" Squirrelflight yowled from the living room.

"Fine!" Hollypaw yowled back.

"Poppypaw, Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, Toadpaw, and Foxpaw." Lionpaw meowed.

"Exactly what I was thinking." Hollypaw meowed, and dialed the numbers. She walked back into the living room.

"Okay, Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw, are being driven by their parents, but Can Toadpaw and Foxpaw get a ride with us?"

"I suppose."

"Good because I already told them they could."

Squirrelflight rolled her eyes. "Did you tell them to wear something nice?"

"Yes."

"Alright, well, your father is home go get dressed."

Brambleclaw came in the door just as they were running upstairs. They came back 10 minutes later, Lionpaw dressed in a blue polo with a long john undershirt, jeans, and dress shoes. Hollypaw was wearing a purple blouse, a pink skirt, and beige sandals. Squirrelflight was wearing a yellow dres, and Brambleclaw was dressed much like Lionpaw.

"Oh, Brambleclaw, a couple of the kids friends are riding with us to the benefit."  
He nodded, and sat waiting.

"Should I spike my hair more?" Lionpaw wondered, already jogging upstairs to do so. The doorbell rang and Brambleclaw let Toadpaw and Foxpaw in, both dressed like Brambleclaw and Lionpaw.

"STOP PRIMPING AND C'MON!" Hollypaw yowled up.

Lionpaw ran back down and stuck his tongue out at her.

"Kids grab your jackets, its 43 degrees out, I'm gonna go warm up the car." Brambleclaw called to them.

They got them off the coat rack in the living room and reluctantly put them on. They heard a honk from outside and everyone got into the van. The ride to the school was embarrassing, Brambleclaw as singing 'Help'by the Beatles, and he was failing miserably at it, although he thought he was great.

When the car finally stopped the 4 kits greatfully got out of the car and away from Brambleclaw's singing,

"You guys can wait for the others at the entrance, and then go inside and play around, but meet us in the cafeteria for dinner in an hour." Squirrelflight meowed and walked inside with Brambleclaw. Only 5 minutes had passed before the trio of girls got out of the van, all three wearing matching blue and purple dresses.

"There's a corner in the gym where we can all just hang out, wanna do that for a bit?" Hollypaw suggested.

They all agred and went inside and to the corner.

"There's this game we sometimes play in Science. We send a couple of people outside, and we change something and then they come back and have to try to figure out what it was." Toadpaw meowed.

"Okay, who wants to go first?" Hollypaw asked, both Cinderpaw and Lionpaw raising their paws.

"Okay, go outside and we'll come get you when we're ready." Toadpaw meowed, shooing them away. There was a door behind them, which led to the back of the school. They sat on a bench together.

"You look prettier than usual tonight." Lionpaw said sheepishly.

"Lionpaw Connor, are you hitting on me?" Cinderpaw smirked.

"No! If I said you look pretty tonight it would indicate you look ugly the other times, and you don't." Lionpaw defended himself.

She giggled. "Well, thanks. You look handsome too." Lionpaw smiled and they sat in silence for a moment before it was all a blur. They leaned in and shared a passionate kiss on the lips-the first kiss with anyone for either of them. Just as soon as they pulled apart, the door whipped open, it was Foxpaw.

"We're ready!"

"Okay, give us a second!" Lionpaw mewed.

"Why did you do that? D….do you like me?" Cinderpaw asked, wide eyed.

"Yes, well no, well…" Cinderpaw kissed him again.

"Okay, yes! But my parents would never let me date." He mumbled, starting to blush.

"Mine neither..but for the record, Iike you too, I have for a while." She blushed too.

"Well…maybe we should talk to our parents, I mean, we're almost teenagers, and teenagers date." Lionpaw declared.

"Yeah, your right! Maybe we could go hang out, alone sometime, get to know each other better." Cinderpaw nodded.

"Well lets go back inside now, before they get suspicious. Our story can be we were looking at a weird bug. And let's try to act the same, I have to talk to Hollypaw about this, ya know, her brother dating her best friend."

Cinderpaw nodded.

"Jeez, what took you two so long!?" Poppypaw asked.

"We were looking at this HUGE bug!" Cinderpaw exclaimed.

"Yeah it was like, mutant or something!" Lionpaw shuddered.

"Well, okay, Dora and Diego. Can you tell what we changed?" Hollypaw asked.

"Uhhhhh…" Lionpaw looked around.

"Nothing?"

"Yeah, we couldn't find anything to change." Hollypaw laughed.

"Let's go check out some of the carnival type booths."The went over and threw darts at balloons, and Lionpaw made a mistake by winning a stuffed mouse and giving it to Cinderpaw.

"I was just being generous, and she was closest!"He defended himself.

"She was in the very back! If you like her just admit it!" Hollypaw laughed.

"I don't."Lionpaw meowed, _It's just nice to give someone a present after you kiss them! _He thought.  
"Well, we've played for 45 minutes, it'll have been an hour in 5. Let's go over to the cafeteria now."" Hollypaw meowed, and they all met their parents by the cafeteria doors.

"We met Jaypaw over by the Medical Classes."Brambleclaw said.

"He's teaching them."Squirrelfight said proudly.

"Cool."Lionpaw mewed.

"Let's hurry and get in a line before it's too long."

Brambleclaw, Squirrelflight, and Lionpaw went to the line for pork chop sandwhiches, and Hollypaw went to Hamburgers with Toadpaw,Poppypaw, and Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw and Foxpaw went to Hot dogs. They all met up at a table and ate together.

"After this we can go over to the area where there are things to buy, and then you guys can go to a medic class if you want."Brambleclaw meowed. They hurriedly finished up, and Lionpaw and hollypaw went with Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and their parents to the buying area. Foxpaw, Toadpaw, and Cinderpaw went off to the carnival grounds.

"OMG mom! They have hamsters! PLEEASEE!"Hollypaw and Lionpaw pleaded. Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw looked at each other.

"Okay."

"YES!"They yowled, and ran over to pick some out. Lionpaw picked a black and white one and named him Oreo, and Hollypaw picked out a white and golden one and named her Buttercup. Altogether they payed $80 for them, with food, bedding, toys, and furnishings for the cage.

"Okay, let's take them to the car for now."Brambleclaw meowed, taking one of the cages, Squirrelflight taking the other.

"You're sooo lucky. My parents would never let me!"Poppypaw sighed. "Well, I still got this snowglobe thing."She shook it and snow fell onto a pretty town type of scenery.

"Let's go try to get in on the medical class."Hollypaw meowed, and they walked towards the area. Unfortunantley it was just closing, and it was the last one. Jaypaw was the last to come out of the room, and much to their surprise, he was wearing a tuxedo.

"Jeez, dressed up much?"Lionpaw laughed. Jaypaw rolled his eyes.

"They wanted me to dress up."  
"Guess what, Mom and dad let us get hamsters!"Hollypaw squealed.

"I want one!"Jaypaw whined.

"Then hurry before the place closes!"Lionpaw meowed. Jaypaw ran down the hall, and outside, dragging Brambleclaw behind him when he came back.

"I got one!"Jaypaw said happily as he came back.

"What did you name it?"Lionpaw asked.

"It's a he, a brown he. And I named him Cocoa Puff. Cocoa for short."

Brambleclaw laughed as he joined them. "Are you three away you named them all after food?"

They all three laughed, realizing they did.

Poppypaw spoke up. Ï'm gonna go find my sisters, it's getting later."She ran off.

"Yeah, it is late. Where are Toadpaw and foxpaw?"

"They parents are coming for them."

"Ökay, then lets head home." They all walked out to the van and got in, all gripping the hamster's cages for dear life.

"Änd if you guys let them mingle, keep a close eye on them please. Since you have a female and males…ya know…" Brambleclaw hinted around.

"Ökay, we got it!" They exclaimed. Tey stopped at walmart to get more food for them, and by that time it was 8:00. They finally got home and the kits hurried inside to set up the new hamsters in their rooms. After that they came downstairs, after changing into regular clothes.

"Hollypaw, I need to talk to you…"Lionpaw drug his sister into the nearby closet and shut the door.

"uh…"

"Cinderpaw and I like eachother…and after I persuade mom and dad to let us start dating, could I date her?"

"Only if I can date Foxpaw."

"Deal."They shook hands and walked out to find their parents at the kitchen table.

"We need to tlak to you…"Lionpaw mewed.

"We're almost teenagers, and stuff so can we date?"Lionpaw asked bluntly.

"Absolutely not! You're 12 years old! Your children, and need to live childrens lives, not dates!"Squirrelflight exclaimed.

" I agree with your mother! Absolutely not. Not until your 14 atleast."

They trudged upstairs angrily, but Lionpaw had another plan. He tiptoed downstairs and called Cinderpaw's cell.

"Hey, my parents say I can date you! Wanna meet up at like the park tomorrow at around 4:00? Okay, sounds great."He hung up the phone and went upstairs.

"What did you just do?" Hollypaw asked in his room.

"Let's just say I think Im ready regardless of mom and dad."

"You know what, your right. I'm gonna tlak to Toadpaw tomorrow."Hollypaw declared and stomped off to her room. Lionpaw shut the door and laid back on his bed. Tomorrow he'd have a girlfriend. He grinned and began to play on his Nintendo DS.


	12. T-R-O-U-B-L-E

**There will be lots of Jaypaw next chapter!**

* * *

The next morning Lionpaw was woke up by his alarm clock buzzing annoyingly. 7:30 am! He groaned and got up, going to the shelf and turning it off. He looked out the window, and since he was on the second level of the house, the morning mist looked quite thick. Going over to the closet he picked out jeans, a camouflage T-shirt, and put on his usual Converse sneakers before going downstairs and joining his siblings for breakfast.

"It's supposed to be in the low 50's when you kids get out of school today, so take your jackets." Squirrelflight reminded them, serving them eggs.

"I wish it would either stay summer forever or we'd just have a blizzard already." Jaypaw muttered, Hollypaw and Lionpaw murmuring agreement. Within 20 minutes they had all ate breakfast, and Lionpaw was rushing upstairs to put gel in his hair, with Hollypaw fretting over which pair of sneakers went best with her skinny jeans and purple plaid shirt. Lionpaw was just coming downstairs with his backpack as the familiar honk of the school bus caught their ears.

"Love you, have a good day!" Squirrelflight waved goodbye as they groggily went out the door, deciding to put their jackets on, and hurried to the bus. 3 steps down the aisle and Cinderpaw had jumped in front of him.

"Why wait until this afternoon? We've been friends for a while now…wanna just say we're boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Lionpaw grinned. "Of course."

"Okay!" Cinderpaw kissed his cheek, which caused Brackenfur to yell "Hey hey, settle down!"

Cinderpaw giggled and waved goodbye to him as she went to go sit with Honeypaw and Poppypaw in the back.

"Mom and dad are gonna kill you!" Hollypaw breathed.

"Not if they don't know. Remember our deal."

"Our deal was that you could date Cinderpaw if I could date 'He who shall not be named.' " Hollypaw joked.

"Pllleeeaassseee don't tell them! You said it yourself, we're totally old enough!" Lionpaw pleaded, finally taking his seat.

"Fine. But you had better explain this situation with Cinderpaw. She's had boyfriends before and she likes them to be…around. A lot."

"No problem. We hang out all the time. I'll tell mom and dad I'm gonna go hang with one of my friends Cinderpaw and one of her sisters."

"Just be careful. F they find out they won't let us out of their sight ever again!" Hollypaw shuddered. Lionpaw snorted. A few minutes later the bus stopped and everyone got off. Lionpaw stood outside and talked with his friends for 10 minutes until the bell rang and Lionpaw went to his locker, picking up his trapper keeper and social studies book. He turned around to see Cinderpaw.

"Walk to class together?"

"Sure!" She grabbed his paw into hers and they smiled sheepishly at each other.

They were almost to class when , the music teacher, was coming at the,. They released each other's hands.

"You should know PDA is the most enforced rule here at Lakeshore middle school. You both have 4:00 detentions tomorrow night." He scribbled onto the detentions slip the reason and their names and handed it to them before walking off.

"Oh no! Detention! My parents are gonna kill me!" Cinderpaw fretted, almost in tears.

"My parents are gonna kill me more for the reason!" Lionpaw groaned.

"Truth is Cinderpaw…they said I couldn't date but I wanted to be with you so I ignored them! We better get t class!" Lionpaw waved bye and ran off down the hall, the bell ringing just before he got into the room.

"Mr. Conner. You're late. Do you have a pass?" asked.

"Well, er, no, but was giving me this slip for detention and it's what was keeping me." Well, it was partially true.

"Okay, you're excused, take your seat." He sat down and began another boring class.

Lionpaw had now survived the day all the way up to lunch without getting into trouble. After getting in line and getting chicken nuggets, he ran over to Hollypaw.

"You've got to help me tonight!" He whispered. "I was holding hands with Cinderpaw and caught us…." He trailed off. Hollypaw knew what that meant.

"No way! You're DEAD!" She snickered.

"PLEASE Hollypaw! I'll owe you big time!"

"You'd better be glad you're my brother…she walked over to Mousepaw and whispered something in his ear. He nodded and they grabbed hands, and a lunch lady saw them about 3 minutes later and gave them both detention slips. Hollypaw walked back over to Lionpaw.

"There. Problem solved."

"Thanks a blillion!" He hugged her and she scowled and shoved him off.

"Just what we need, to actually get a detention for us actually showing PDA!"

The rest of the school day went by slowly, and as the last bell of the day rang, Lionpaw dreaded going home. His parents were going to flip either way, but if they found out the truth they'd explode. He put everything in his book bag, put on his hoodie, and waited out front for Hollypaw. Just as she was approaching him he groaned. Ever since he had taken an interest in romance his whole life had been a disaster.

"Let's go." The bus pulled up and they got on, Lionpaw sitting with Toadpaw and Foxpaw, Hollypaw with Cinderpaw and her sisters in the back. After Lionpaw explained his situation to Toadpaw and Foxpaw they shook their heads.

"You're dead! There's no way that's gonna work!" Foxpaw snorted, Toadpaw nodding along.

"Why couldn't it!?"

"I dunno man, I but bet it wont." Toadpaw meowed.

"Just wait and see, it will!" Lionpaw vowed, getting up as the bus took the last turn and stopped at the curb. Lionpaw exited with Hollypaw.

"Stick to our story. We were messing around in the hall and the teacher says it's PDA." Lionpaw rehearsed.

"Got it."

As they walked inside they found Squirrelflight in the kitchen.

"Mom…uh…we kinda got detention." Lionpaw mumbled.

"WHAT!? Why!?" She exclaimed, turning to look at them.  
"We were messing around in the hall and the teacher sad it was PDA."

Squirrelflight sighed. "Okay..just go on upstairs. We'll talk about this later."

They played it off and trudged upstairs until they got to the hall.

"YES! She totally bought it!" Hollypaw whisper-squealed.

"I know!" Lionpaw grinned and they separated into their rooms.

Downstairs, Squirrelflight washed her hands from preparing onions to go with hamburgers for dinner and walked over to the phone and dialed the school's number.

"Hey dad…Lionpaw and Hollypaw got detention Today for something really screwed up. Can you phone me to whoever is in charge of detentions for tomorrow?"

"Okay…" Firestar meowed and clicked her over to Spiderleg.

"Hey Spiderleg, I would like to know why my kids Lionpaw and Hollypaw Connor got detention for PDA? Their siblings, you know.."

"Mrs. Connor. Lionpaw was caught holding hands with Cinderpaw Lawson. Hollypaw was caught holding hands with Mousepaw Jefferson." Spiderleg advised.

"No, they were messing around in the hall…"she trailed off. "Sorry for your time. I think I know what's going on here." She hung up and yelled.

"KITS GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

The two gingerly trudged downstairs.

"You both have some explaining to do and your in HUGE trouble."


	13. The Truth

I'm SO SO SORRY I haven't updated everyone! Even thought I only have like...6 fans, I really do appreciate your feedback! :D

* * *

Lionpaw trudged downstairs with Hollypaw. There was no way Squirrelflight could've found out...was there?

"What's going on!?" Hollypaw whispered to him frantically.

"I don't know, but she sounded really mad.." Lionpaw shuddered and continued down the stairs, and cringed when he got to the bottom. She didn't just look mad. She looked _irate_...like she could've had smoke coming out of her ears a few minutes ago.

"You two are in so MUCH trouble!" She snarled. Both kits stood silently.

"As if it wasn't bad enough you got detention. You lied about it and worst of all you DIRECTLY disobeyed mine and your father's rules!"

Uh oh. She did know. But how could it have been cracked!?

"M-mom…-" Lionpaw began, only to get cut off by Hollypaw.

"Oh come on! Every body else in our grade is dating! We could be doing a lot worse thins like, oh, I dunno, drugs! We can't control what we feel!" Hollypaw retorted, a level below snarling.

"There is a reason you can't date!" Squirrelflight snapped.

"What is it then?" Hollypaw countered, hands on her hips sassily. Lionpaw's eyes widened in surprise. His mother seemed taken aback!

"You….I…you're too young to know! And too young to date! And that is final! Now get up to your rooms, I will discuss a punishment with your father when he gets home."

Both kits separated to their rooms. Lionpaw hurried to get out his cell phone and text his sister.

_'Hey! Omg, did you see that!? Something is totally going on!'_

Hollypaw replied, _'Ikr! When dad gets home, let's try to listen through the door!' _

_'You got it!'_

Just as Lionpaw was putting down his phone, he got another text. Jaypaw?  
_  
'What did you DO!? Mom is !'_

_'They found out I was dating Cinderpaw behind her back. Come join me and Hollypaw at listening at their door when dad gets home. Something is going on, just trust me._'

Jaypaw texted back, _'Okay….'_

There was something going on. And Lionpaw was gonna find out.

* * *

Jaypaw waited until he heard his father come in the door, and Squirrelfight start ranting to come out of his room. Cinderpaw and Hollypaw were standing in the hall waiting.

"Okay, change of plans. Their talking downstairs, so we'll listen on the landing.' Hollypaw whispered.

Jaypaw nodded and walked along with his siblings.

"Just because you made a mistake and had kits that weren't mine, doesn't mean they're gonna go off and do the same thing." Brambleclaw's low voice was barely heard by the snooping trio. Their mouthes hung open. Bumblekit and Featherkit….weren't Brambleclaw's kits!? How could this be!?

"I have a confession to make Brambleclaw…Ashfur knew the secret and he was gonna let it out and I…I'm the one who killed him." Squirrelflight breathed.

"O-Oh my god…" Hollypaw whispered. This was so much…Squirrelfight killed their uncle Ashfur? And Bumblekit and Featherkit were only their half siblings?

"You think I don't know that Squirrelfight? I looked around. I found out things. His death was precisely 23 minutes after you came home. That is almost exactly enough time to make it appear an accident and come home. And I found the gloves in the trash." Brambleclaw's meow was scathing.

"Honey…I'm sorry. It was only to keep the family safe.." Squirelflight whispered.

"I know that. That's the only reason I've stayed with you." His meow was cold.

"Honey, this is the reason I don't want them dating, it-"

"Well you also had a wreck on your bicycle when you were their age. Do you not want them to ride bikes? You also had a hold up in college. Do you not want them to get an education?"

"This is more serious than a bike accident Brambleclaw!" She snapped.

"Either they're aloud to date, or we're over. If you have a problem with our kits growing up, then I don't see how we can raise them or the two newborns."

"Fine. But when they start having sex at age 13 it's on YOUR hands." She stormed off and started heading for the stairs. The three kids hurried off to their rooms, just in the knick of time. But that didn't keep them from not hearing the next part, bellowed out by Brambleclaw.

"FINE! LET THEM KEEP LIVING LIES! KEEP TELLING THEM YOU'RE THEIR MOTHER! THOSE THREE KIDS HAVE BEEN LIVING LIES THEIR ENTIRE LIFE SQUIRRELFIGHT!"

"THAT DOESN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS!"

What? The THREE kids? That must mean…Squirrelfight wasn't their mother? Then who was!?

"YES IT DOES! YOU'RE PUNISHING THEM FOR YOU AND YOUR SISTERS' LIES! IT'S ALL LIES!"  
Her sisters? That means..Leafpool is their mother! No. It wasn't true. It _couldn't_be true. Their entire lives, it was nothing. It was just one big lie. They were mistakes. Lionpaw whipped open his closet door and grabbed a spare back pack. He put a few days worth of clothes, deodorant, his cell phone, the 200 dollars he'd had been saving up, (He had got money from his birthday, and helping the neighbors over the summer paid off) and put his hamster in it's carrying box, and pulled on a thick gray hoodie. After all, it was only 34 degrees out. As he turned around to get his cell phone back out, he saw that picture that he always kept on his nightstand. The one of Him, Jaypaw, Hollypaw, and mom and dad. No. His aunt and uncle. He texted Jaypaw 'Read this carefully, and don't ask questions. This is very important. Text Hollypaw to pack necessities, clothes, money, etc, and you do the same. Then get her to your room, since yours has the window. Come outside THROUGH THE WINDOW and meet me on the side of the house. This is EXTREMELY IMPORTANT. Please Jaypaw, do this.' He sent the text and waited for a response.

'Okay..this had better not be a joke though.'

'It's not.'

'Okay.'

Lionpaw slung his backpack over his shoulder and went out the window. it was such a long fall!

"I'm sorry Oreo, I'm going to have to leave you." He put his hamster back in it's cage and tried to go out the window slowly, but failed, falling the whole way and getting the breath knocked out of him. After checking himself for injuries, he ran over to the side of the house and waited for Jaypaw and Hollypaw, who came about 10 minutes later.

"What's going on?" Jaypaw panted.

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight aren't our real parents." He looked at them seriously.

"Dang it Lionpaw, I told you this had better not be a joke!" Jaypaw snapped angrily.

"It's not! I swear! I'm dead serious guys. I heard Da- Brambleclaw say it himself. And Squirrelfight basically agreed." They all looked at each other.

"Then…who is?" Hollypaw spoke up.

"Leafpool and Squirrelflight."

They all shared a moment of silence, Jaypaw and Hollypaw in shock.

"Wel..what do we do now?" Jaypaw looked at Lionpaw questioningly.

"Get your bikes from the garage, and follow me. We need to get out of here before they figure out we've ran off." They all quietly went to the still open garage and quickly rode off on their bikes. Lionpaw stopped about 30 feet down the street.

"It's a Friday night, and we've got Monday off, so we have exactly 3 days to figure out what we're gonna do. But for now I know Grandma and Grandpa will take us in." Lionpaw explained.

"But they live all the way on the other side of town!" Hollypaw whined.

"Do you want to go back home and live with our liar aunt and uncles and our two new 'siblings' or someone who is actually still what they say they are to us!?" Jaypaw snapped. Hollypaw said nothing but followed in uncomfortable silence as Lionpaw led the way. Within half an hour they were at their grandparents house. Lionpaw rang the doorbell. Firestar answered.

"Kids? What are you doing here so late? I's 8:30." Firestar frowned.

"May we come in? There's a lot to talk about?"

"Uh…yes, of course." They all three came in and sat in the warm, cozy living room. "It's so chilly out there! And your cheeks are so red! Would you like some homemade hot chocolate?" Sandstorm came in cheerily.

"Yes please, thanks grandma." Lionpaw smiled, and Hollypaw and Jaypaw nodded with him.

"Well, kids. What is it?" Firestar asked.

Lionpaw explained the entire situation, watching Firestars face change from surprise, shock, worry, and anger. Lionpaw finished it off with,

"We…we just couldn't stay in a house where everything we knew was a lie. You are our real grandparents, right?" Hollypaw looked up, taking a sip of the delicious hot chocolate.

"Yes of course! And you know what? I can't say I blame you for running off. If it was up to me, you'd be staying with us permanently. But, you're parents- Err, guardians must approve." Firestar sighed.

"Who cares what they think!? They've lied to us for what? Almost 13 years!? And they still get a say! That is so not right! And as for the dating situation, That has NOTHING to do with me!" Jaypaw stood up, anger burning in his blue eyes.

Firestar was silent for a minute. "You know what? You're right. You three can stay in our guest room for tonight. I will call your parents and notify them you're here. Tomorrow, you can go get the rest of your belongings." Firestar walked off to get the phone.

"C'mon kids, lets go get you set up." Sandstorm herded them up the stairs. The guest bedroom was soo cool. It had two queen- sized beds, one with ocean themed sheets, another with butterflies and flowers. To the left was their own bathroom, and a shelf with lots of old things of Firestar's on it. To the right was an old chest, and directly in front of them, where the beds were, was a window.

"I'm sorry, some of you will have to share a bed tonight. Once you get moved in, you'll have to share this room."

"No problem. It's big enough. Thanks for taking us in." Hollypaw mewed, hugging Sandstorm.

"Of course, sweetie." Sandstorm smiled sadly.

"We left our bikes in the yard, we should go put them away." Lionpaw began to walk out with Jaypaw.

"Don't you two worry, I'll take care of it. I'm not too old to put things away." She chuckled, and shut the door behind her as she left.

"I'm guessing you're gonna wanna share the manly bed with me, Jaypaw?" Lionpaw asked, taking his hoodie off and hanging it on the hook.

"Duh."

"Psh, yeah. Oceans are manly." Hollypaw rolled her eyes, getting into her bed.

"Okay, okay, the non girly bed." Lionpaw laughed, then sat on his and Jaypaw's bed next to Jaypaw.

"This doesn't change anything between us, right?" Lionpaw asked.

"What do you mean?" Hollypaw asked.

"Well, I mean, we've always been brothers and sisters, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflights kids. We've always been a family…that way."

"No, Lionpaw, we're always gonna be siblings. Now we're just gonna be the freaks who've been lied to for 13 years by the people who they thought were they parents and really weren't." Hollypaw sighed.

"Okay..well it's only 9:00. What should we do?" Jaypaw asked. Firestar came in, his expression as hard as stone.

"Well…they say they'll let you stay here. They just want you to know you had to find out this way. They weren't ever gonna tell you."

"Is that supposed to somehow make it better?!" Lionpaw demanded.

"I don't know, kids. But I just want you to know you're welcome to stay here forever long as you'd like."

"Well..honestly grandpa, where else do we have to go?" Hollypaw sighed.

"I..don't know. But I do ask you don't blame ALL of you're family. Just keep in mind, Bumblekit and Featherkit are your cousins, and Tawnypelt is still family to you, just as Cloudtail, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit are." They all nodded understandingly.

"But what will I do about school? Leafpool was home schooling me for the medicine academy." Jaypaw spat Leafpools name scathingly.

"The LMA club at te Middle school will become a full on class. Sorry sport, you'll have to go to school wit your siblings." Jaypaw jumped in the air.

"YES!" Firestar smiled. "That's good news?"

"YES! Now I can be atleast half way normal, and ride the bus with them, and make friends!" Jaypaw meowed happily.

Firestar chuckled. "Okay, okay, clam down. Have you ate dinner?"

"Nope." They all shook their heads. "We've got some left over meatlof and mashed potatoes from dinner tonight, come eat." Firestar invited, and they all went downstairs and sat at the kitchen table to eat dinner. _I could get used to this…_Lionpaw thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks sooo much to everyone for their feedback! I'll do some review responses in a sec…Oh, and btw, if anyone cares, you can follow meh on Twitter, I'm Directionercat0**

**honeyfur of riverclan: Thank you so much for your reviews! I forgot to tell you last time, you're one about this being one of the best fanfics you've ever read made me cry cuz I was so happy…xD I know, I'm weird lol.**

**GreenDayLover7: I'm so glad you like it! Thanks!**

**Curlyheart1134: Thanks! And they'll get them back lol**

**CONFESSION TIME! I actually never planned ANY of this story out. Every time I begin writing these, everything just happens. Sometimes what happens is much of a surprise to me as it is to you. I really enjoy writing. And as everything falls into place, sometimes I have no clue what will happen next. But just typing something like 'Lionpaw and Hollypaw trudged downstairs' it will give me a mental image and I could get a whole new story just from that. So if some things ever seem…weird or not very well planned, that's why. Oh, and I never said this, but this was my first Warriors fanfic…(:**

* * *

The next morning Jaypaw and his siblings were woke up at 10:00 AM sharp by Firestar. "Kids, get up! We're going to get the rest of your things today!" Firestar exited the room and they all got dressed, Hollypaw in the bathroom, Jaypaw in the hall, and Lionpaw in the room. They all went downstairs and then got into their grand parents van. Firestar drove kinda slow, but they were at their Uncle and Aunts house within the hour. Jaypaw watched as Sandstorm knocked on the door, and Brambleclaw answered.

"We're here to receive the kids things." Firestar said coldly.

Brambleclaw nodded. "Yes, come in."

"Go get the bags from the car." Sandstorm shooed them off to the van. Since they really didn't have any bags, Firestar had like 50 suit cases and was letting the kids use them. Jaypaw looked at his siblings, knowing they felt the same as he did. This used to be home to them, one of the only places they trusted. Now it was just a house with two liars in it. The people who betrayed them.

"Let's get this over with quickly." Jaypaw sighed, grabbing two suit cases from the back, leading the way in. He of course had to go past Brambleclaw, avoiding his gaze. He trudged up the stairs and went into his room. He sighed and began packing.

* * *

Jaypaw had ended up getting most of his stuff out in 3 suit cases, but some of his things like trophies and such wouldn't fit, so he put them in a grocery bag. They had ran out of suitcases, and still had things, so Firestar drove back to the house to get more bags. Lionpaw and his siblings sa on the sidewalk.

"Kids, why don't you come inside? It's cold?" Sandstorm called from the porch.

"No thanks Grandma. We're fine." Lionpaw called back. Truth was they weren't fine, they were very angry, and cold. Eventually Firestar arrived back and they packed all their things, and got in the car. Later they would be coming back to get their beds and the hamsters. Once back at the house, they all got to work. They left their luggage in the garage, so it wouldn't get in the way, and the three kids helped Firestar get the current beds out of the room and into the basement. Then they drove back and took each of their beds apart, one by one, each bed making another trip. It was now 5:00 PM and they had finally gotten their beds set up in the room. On the far right was Lionpaw's bed, and then a nightstand separated his night stand, and then about a foot over from the night stand was Jaypaw's bed, and a foot from tat, all the way to the left, was Hollypaw's bed. They had all decided to just put all of their trophies together on the shelf, since that was really the least of their problems., and they also decided to share the closet. They were just putting the remainder of their things where ever, when Firestar came in.

"How's everyone doing?"

"Great!" The all replied.

"Okay, when you're done with that, let's go get the gerbils of whatever."

"Hamsters, grandpa!" Hollypaw laughed.

"Okay, okay, let's go!" He smiled and led the way. As they returned to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflights house, Lionpaw realized that this was the last time he would ever be in this house. The house he grew up in, the house where he'd had _so_many great memories. In a month, he'd be turning thirteen, an official teenager, and this would've been one of his last 'childhood' memories. Shoving the thoughts out of his brain, he hurried upstairs and got Oreo's cage, walking right past Brambleclaw and not even signaling he realized he was there.

Once Everyone was in the car the, Firestar drove off back to the house, and the kits went to sleep.

* * *

It was now 3 days later, Tuesday, the first day the kits had school again.

*BEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP* An annoying buzzing sound went off and Lionpaw sat up in bed, looking around. Jaypaw had sat up too and was putting on his glasses. Hollypaw was getting out of bed and hitting her bright pink alarm clock. Lionpaw looked at his own alarm clock. _6:00_AM!

"Ugh, why are you getting up so early?!" He groaned, flopping back down onto his pillow.

"Because, I'm a girl, I need more time than you." She retorted, picking an outfit out of the closet and going into the bathroom.

"C'mon Jaypaw, we're probably gonna get woke up by that every morning now, we mind as well start getting used to it." The two got up and shoved each other as they went to the closet. Lionpaw started pulling off his pajama pants.

"Woah woah woah! What're you doing!?" Jaypaw covered his eyes and yelled.

"Look ,you mind as well get used to it. I'm not going into the hall so Grandma can see me in my undies, and I'm not waiting an hour for Hollypaw. Besides, at school, in P.E, you have to do this in front of about 15-20 other boys."

"That's right! I'm going to school with you today!" Jaypaw fist pumped the air.

Lionpaw snorted after he'd finished getting dressed. "Don't get too excited. I hate that hole. And now Graystripe is principal, since Grandpa resigned a few days ago." It was true. Firestar had quit as Lakeshore Middle School's principal because he said he thought the kids would need time away from the family. Hollypaw exited the bathroom, and Lionpaw went inside to put gel in his hair, to give it its usual spike.

"Alright, we've got about an hour and a half left before we've gotta leave for school. Let's go get some breakfast." Jaypaw yawned and led the way downstairs, where Sandstorm was in the kitchen drinking coffee and reading the news paper. Lionpaw cringed as he realized this was very similar to home. Brambleclaw wouldn't be around, and every morning there'd be breakfast on the table and Squirrelfight drinking coffee and the news paper. He shook his head to clear the thoughts.

"Good morning, Grandma." Hollypaw smiled and sat down at the table. Lionpaw and Jaypa echoed and joined them.

"Oh, sorry kids. I usually make breakfast but I'd ran out of stuff to make. For today you'll have to cope with Lucky Charms or Cocoa Puffs." She smiled, getting up and putting the two boxes of cereal on the table.

"You don't have to cook breakfast for us." Lionpaw meowed, pouring himself a bowl of Luck Charms.

"I know, but I want to." She smiled and ruffled Jaypaw's hair.

"Ya know, I named my hamster after these." He said, pouring himself Coca Puffs.

"Yeah, Brambleclaw said we named them all after food." Lionpaw laughed, but his smile faded as he realized what he said…Not all the times with his parents were bad. Wait. They were Not his parents. The other two kits obviously caught onto it too, because the tension in the room suddenly got very heavy. Sandstorm HAD to have noticed, but if she did, she didn't say anything.

"Oh, and it's gonna be cold, take your jackets." Sandstorm said. The three kept their eyes down. _Another _thing that was just like home. Wait. THAT WASN'T THEIR HOME ANYMORE!

Jaypaw was getting frustrated with this. Everything seemed to remind him of what his life once was. Even though he truly loved life at his grand parents house. The kids finished breakfast in silence, put their dishes in the sink, and sat on the couch in the living room watching the news for 30 minutes before it was almost time to go to school. They all ran upstairs, putting on their jackets and throwing their back packs over their shoulders.

"Bye, Grandma!"

"Talk to you later!"

"Bye!"

Sandstorm kissed their cheeks, (which they disapproved of) as they went out the door.  
"Jaaaayypaww. Sit next to me on the bus." Lionpaw said, his breath visible in the freezing cold. The bus pulled up and they scrambled on. Lionpaw took his seat by the window, Jaypaw next to him. He had suddenly remembered. He hadn't talked to Cinderpaw since Friday!

"Uh, Jaypaw, I've gotta go take care of something, I'll be right back." He was surprised to find that as he looked back to find Cinderpaw, she was in the seat behind him.

"Oh! Hey, I'm really sorry I haven't talked to you. My…parents found out and something else is happening at home…and I'm really sorry, I can't date you. But I still like you and all." It killed Lionpaw to say his 'Parents' but he didn't wanna tell anyone yet. But Cinderpaw nodded knowingly.

"My parents found out too, and they took away ALL my privileges…truth was, I lied. They said I couldn't."

"Mine too.." Lionpaw sighed.

"I really hope we can still be friends though." Lionpaw smiled.

"Totally!"

"Awesome, see you in Math." He turned back around in his seat.

"Hey Jaypaw let me see your schedule." He mewed. Jaypaw unzipped his book bag and handed it to Lionpaw. Lionpaw scanned it and raised his eyebrows. Jaypaw had Social Studies, Study skills, P.E, Biology, and Language arts with him. That's when Lionpaw connected the dots. Jaypaw had the remainder of his classes with Hollypaw. He was going to be with either one or both of his siblings all day long, with the slight exception of Herb studies.

"What?" Jaypaw must have noticed Lionpaw's expression.

"You've got all of your classes with either me or Hollypaw."

"What!? Why!?" Jaypaw hissed.

"I don't know!" Lionpaw lied. He fully knew why, and he knew Jaypaw knew too. Jaypaw snatched his schedule back and crossed his arms. He could almost fine with his glasses. The bus pulled up to the school, and the three got off. _Great. I'm gonna be an outcast here just like I was at LMA._Jaypaw thought bitterly, following his siblings into the school.

* * *

**Suprised to see me update so soon after my last update? Me too! xD I'l try to update as soon as possible, my sleeping is screwed up and I have school...but anyway, I want atleast 2 or 3 reviews before I update again!**

**P.S. I bet if you tihnk hard enough you can guess who will pop up in the next chapter! ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks for all your reviews guys!

* * *

Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw sat in the cafeteria at one of the tables, next to Honeypaw, Cinderpaw, Poppypaw, Toadpaw, Foxpaw and…a new comer?

"Hey guys! This is Willowpaw." Cinderpaw introduced the she-cat who smiled shyly. She had light blonde hair, and pretty hazel eyes.

"She was a student at LMA."

"My brother was, too! Most of you already know, this is Jaypaw." Hollypaw introduced Jaypaw. He smiled at Willowpaw. She came and sat next to him.

"It's so cool to have another kid who went there here! Most of the kid's parents just pulled them out for homeschooling." Willowpaw meowed.

"Oh..I used to be homeschooled, but…my parents decided they didn't want to homeschool me anymore." Jaypaw lied.

"Awesome!"

"Well well well. The rumors are true. Blindy is here!" Jaypaw turned to the familiar voice. _Breezepaw!_

"He may be legally blind, but I can see well enough to punch out your lights." Lionpaw got up threateningly, and got nose-to-nose with Breezepaw.

"You could try." He snorted, but was looking hesitant of anything else to say. He slipped away and walked off. Lionpaw sat back down.

"Wow, Lionpaw, that was amazing! No one ever stands up to him!" Lionpaw turned to see Icepaw standing there, smiling admiringly at him. Jaypaw growled, annoyed.

"Thanks, Lionpaw but I could've handled that myself."  
Lionpaw shrugged and continued to talk with Foxpaw. After a few minutes, the bell rang, and everyone hopped up and grabbed their bags.

"c'mon Jaypaw, we all have first period together." Lionpaw invited. He stood with Honeypaw and Hollypaw, and Jaypaw joined them. As they were walking down the hall, Lionpaw asked to see Jaypaw's schedule. He looked at it in surprise.

"Your locker isn't next to mine or Hollyleaf's it's next to Berrypaw's!" Lionpaw laughed. Berrypaw was annoying and rude, but not mean or evil like Breezepaw and his little crony followers. Jaypaw separated and found his locker. Opening his lock on the first try, he shoved everything in and grabbed his binder, notebook, pencil bag, and assignment book, and practically ran down the hall. He got to first period, Social Studies just in time, to see Willowpaw there as well. sat on his desk in the front of the room.

"Hello there, Jaypaw is it? Take a seat next to… Pinepaw, and then we'll get started. He sat down, relieved that Pinepaw was just a shy, nice girl.

"Since we have new students anyway, think it'll be a fine time to go over the rules." The whole class groaned. The door opened and Mistyfoot was dragging Breezepaw inside by the arm.

"He was caught trying to skip class. He is NOT excused for his absence." Mistyfoot turned and left, and Breezepaw took his seat.

"I'll just go over the main rules. I know you new kids will have to hear it a ton. First off, no gum is allowed, ever."

_I hate this man. So, so, much. _Lionpaw thought, putting his head on his desk. Breezepaw, who sat on the next aisle over, turned to him, showing him a pink wad of chewed gum on his tongue. Unfortunantly for Breezepaw, saw.

"Breezepaw, spit that gum out. Now." Breezepaw rolled his eyes and hacked it noisily into the trash can. As soon as he got back to his seat, he popped another piece in his mouth, and then slid it on the floor to under another kids desk, as Mr. Cloudtail was turned around. They went through 10 more minutes of boring rules, before class finally started.

"Today we'll be going over the geography of the town." droned.

25 minutes later, and Lionpaw was leaving Social Studies, heading for Language Arts. He already had homework, and he had to find 5 natural land marks in the city.

As Jaypaw left social studies, he felt a rough shove on his back, and laughter he turned to see Breezepaw laughing. Jaypaw rolled his eyes and picked up his books from the floor and continued down the hall. Next he had his first medicine-related class, Advanced Medicine Studies. Since he was already a qualified Junior Medic, this was more advanced things. He went into class and took his seat. He knew there wouldn't be many kids in this class, which in his opinion was one of the best things about it. Looking around, he noticed Willowpaw's head buried in a book, Kestrelpaw asleep on his desk Littlecloud, the head teacher, sitting at his desk, and Mothwing, the Student Teacher, was at the computer. Mothwing was a full Medic, but since she had less experience, she helped the kids more. Only two more kids came in before the bell rang. Snowpaw, and Featherpaw, both she-cats. Littlecloud stood up.

"Welcome to the first ever Advanced Medicine Class." He welcomed, a smile plastered on his face.

"Today we will be dissecting frogs, but with a little twist. Each of these frogs died from something in particular, and it's up to you to find out. You will have to dissect the frog, find the problem, write what could've saved the frog if the issue had been found earlier, and why it probably died."

Jaypaw's mood rose. That actually sounded cool!

"You may take a partner if you choose, but you don't have to. Mothwing, pass out the frogs, please." Littlecloud instructed the class and Mothwing. Jaypaw's frog was long and green, with a spotted head. He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Willowpaw staring at him shyly.

"Uh, hey, um, wanna work on this as partners?" Her cheeks were slightly flushed, and she wouldn't keep eye contact with him. _Does she…like me!? _Jaypaw wondered.

"Sure." He responded. Willowpaw sat next to him.

"Here, you can cut it open, I'll hold it still." He handed her the cutting tool and flipped the frog over. She sliced a long, deep cut down the middle, and they put on their laytex gloves and got to work.

"I think I found out what's wrong." Willowpaw meowed 2 minutes in.

"His stomach is bulging. He probably ate poison or something." Willowpaw pointed out.

"Which means he must've ate something he wasn't supposed to, clogging his system and ultimately killing him." Jaypaw finished, smiling. _She's smart._

They finished their work sheets 10 minutes before class was over and as the bell rang, Jaypaw waved good bye to Willowpaw and set off towards his next class, which was P.E. He saw Lionpaw and ran over.

"So..what do I do?" He asked.

Lionpaw mewed, "It said earlier your P.E locker is right next to mine, so just follow me." As Lionpaw entered the locker room, Jaypaw wondered if Lionpaw's sense of smell was gone. It smelled like a gas station bathroom in there! Jaypaw plugged his nose and followed.

"This is your locker, here. It looks like your combination is…8-39-17." Jaypaw tried it and it opened on it's first try. After getting dressed into the purple shorts and gray T-shirt with the words LAKESHORE MIDDLE SCHOOL across the front, he followed Lionpaw through the door that said GYM on. Some kids were already sitting in their rows on the floor, but Jaypaw had no idea where to sit, so he just stood by the wall. Reedwhisker, the teacher, came out a few minutes later and meowed,

"You the new kid?"

"Yes."

"Sit behind Hazelpaw." Reedwhisker pointed to Hazelpaw, across the gym. Jaypaw ran over and sat down. It was the darkest corner in the gym! The chitter chatter died down as Reedwhisker's loud voice boomed out at the gym.

"Alright, today we'll be playing dodgeball. I'll direct you into teams." Jaypaw ended up being with Lionpaw, Honeypaw, Hazelpaw, Whiskerpaw, and Kestrelpaw, against Breezepaw, Heatherpaw, Berrypaw, Pinepaw, and Troutpaw. Breezepaw. Great. After the balls were passed out, Reedwhisker blew his whistle, starting the game. Lionpaw, whether he wanted to admit it or not, was a jock. He acted like they were in the Dodgeball Olympics or something. He pegged Heatherpaw right off, and in the first 30 seconds Honeypaw was out. Jaypaw's throwing was really bad, but he managed to peg Berrypaw. Serves him right… Just as he was about to throw another ball- _WHAM! _He was whacked right in the face, hard with a dodgeball. Clutching his nose, he looked up, Breezepaw staring at him with a smirk. Jaypaw took his hand off his nose, blood covering his hand.

"I- I think he broke my nose!" He stuttered. Something snapped in Lionpaw, and he dropped his dodgeball and ran across the gym to beat the whiskers off Breezepaw. Lionpaw gave Breezepaw a hard punch right to the face. A real, actual, PUNCH. Reedwhisker blew his whistle, yelled, "HEY HEY HEY!" And ran after Lionpaw, pulling him off Breezepaw who was now on the ground, covering his face.

"Kestrelpaw, take Jaypaw to the nurse in the office. Breezepaw, come with me. Honeypaw, escort Lionpaw to the principals office. Troutpaw, you're in charge while I'm gone." Reedwhisker directed, scribbled a note and handed it to Lionpaw, and was off, dragging Breezepaw away. Lionpaw looked at the note in his hand. It read:

_Lionpaw Conner beat up a kid in gym class…I don't know the whole story, but punish him as you see fit.  
-Reedwhisker_

"Wow, Lionpaw, that was so…brave of you, sticking up for your brother like that." Honeypaw looked at him with goo-goo eyes, and Heatherpaw, Pinepaw, and Hazelpaw nodded in agreement, giving him the same admiring look.

"He deserved it….now we really should be getting to the principals office." Honeypaw led him out of the gym, down the all, and into the principals office. They knocked, Graystripe let them in, and Honeypaw left. Lionpaw handed him the note. Graystripe raised his eye brows.

"Take a seat, we'll have to call in your guardians." Lionpaw sighed and flopped down in the chair.  
_I'm in huge trouble…_ he thought.

Kestrelpaw led Jaypaw out of the gym, down the hall, into the office, and into the nurses' quarters. He hopped up onto the exam table, and Barkface checked it out.

"No, it's not broken, but it is fractured. You'll just have to wear this for a few weeks." He pulled out a thing that went on both sides of the nose, and up the ridge. Oh, how very fashionable. Barkface got a call and picked up his phone.

"Okay, I'll make sure." He hung up the phone.

"You need to go to Graystripe's office right after this, okay? I trust you ca get yourself there on your own?" Barkface looked at him sternly.

"Yes." Jaypaw hopped down and walked down the hall, the door was open, and he sat down next to Lionpaw. Graystripe hung up his own phone and looked at them.

"Your guardians are on their way."  
Both kits groaned, but for different reasons. This would make Jaypaw and Breezepaw bigger enemies, and Lionpaw would be in huge rouble. Ten minutes later, Sandstorm and firestar entered the room.

"Please, sit down. There's much to discuss." Graystripe said, And Lionpaw sighed. _This is gonna be bad…_

* * *

**OOOHHH Lionpaw in troubbllleee! :D Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I want at least 2 reviews before I update again! I probably wont be able to update again for a few days, though. tomrrow i'm having my birthday partay, (Turning 13 :D) And on tuesday it's my actual birthday, and then I'm going to my grandmas sunday, and then I'll have school and stuff...(:**


	16. AUTHORS NOTE AGAIN

HEY GUYS! I'm having a bit of a writes block at the moment! Sorry! :( Does anyone heree have a Wattpad account? If so, PLEASE, I BEG OF YOU SO MUCH, vote for this story on there! On there it's called As Simple as it All Seems, and my name on there is Directionercat!


	17. Chapter 17

Helllooo my fans! (I'm sorry for it, I just really love saying I have fans! :D) I'm uber sorry I've taken so long! Now to some review responses I dunno the last time I did these and I'm too lazy to go look, sorry. So if I miss anyone I'm sorry! I really do appreciate all of these reviews though!

honeyfur- thanks for your reviews! My biggest fan ;D  
(Me on the inside: aifhgksgfskgfku! :DD)

Mudmask- thanks for your reviews, I'm glad you like this! And thanks for your suggestions! Btw, it was weird, because I had JUST began writing this when I checked my email and saw you yelled at my writers block! :O

luckykit11- Lol thanks for wishing me a happy birthday! :D and thanks for your suggestions, good ideas!

Lionpaw inwardly groaned as his grandparents sat in the chairs in front of him.

"Well? What's going on?" Sandstorm snapped impatiently.

"I think it'd be best if Lionpaw and Jaypaw told the story." Graystripe casually meowed and motioned towards the two in the back of the room.

"Well, we were in P.E. and playing dodgeball, and Breezepaw threw a ball WAY too hard on purpose and almost broke my nose, and Lionpaw-" Lionpaw cut his brother off angrily.

"And I went over there and gave that brat the beating he deserved!" Lionpaw snarled angrily.

"Lionpaw." Graystripe gave a warning growl.

"He went and assaulted Breezepaw, for no good reason. Lionpaw, you will have a 4 day in school suspension. Breezepaw will have to write Jaypaw an apology letter, and Lionpaw, you will also have to write Breezepaw an apology letter." Graystripe declared.

"Wait a minute. So this Breezepaw almost breaks my grandsons' nose and gets no punishment!?" Sandstorm said, sounding quite angry.

"Breezepaw did nothing wrong. There is no punishment for playing dodgeball a bit too hard." Graystripe shrugged and leaned back in his desk chair.

"I put you on a trial principal job for a reason, Graystripe. I knew you wouldn't play fair. I will be taking my position back tomorrow as Principal. I expect _my _desk to be cleaned out b tomorrow morning."

"You can't keep showing favoritism to those three grand kits of yours because they are your relatives! It's NOT fair!" Graystripe snarled.

"I'm not going to argue with you. ONE more out burst like that and I wont be even giving you back your assistant principals job." Firestar got nose to nose with him.

"Fine. It will be done within the hour." Graystripe left the room, slamming the door on his way.

"Now Lionpaw, we understand why you did what you did, but it is inexcusable. You will have a 2 day in school suspension. Breezepaw will too, and that will be it. Now, go get your belongings from the Gym and come back to this room. I trust you can find your way on your own?" Firestar meowed, raising his eyebrows. Lionpaw sighed and meowed,

'Yes, I can." He left the room.

"Jaypaw, you can go ahead to your next class. Here's a late pass." Firestar scribbled something down onto a notepad and handed it to Jaypaw.

"Okay." Jaypaw happily left the classroom and headed on to the gym to get his things.

_Breezepaw had better hope I don't happen to run into him on the way back there. _Lionpaw thought angrily, shoving his way into the boys' locker room. He snatched up his things from the floor and stormed down the halls back to Firestar's office. Firestar was sitting at his desk, inspecting some papers.

"Ah, Lionpaw. Alright, follow me." Firestar got up and walked to a room in the back and turned on the light. It looked like it was used quite often, several old looking desks were there, along with a blackboard, a teachers' desk, and other school materials.

"Take a seat."

Lionpaw sighed and flopped down into one of the rickety, wooden desks. (The type with the chair built in.)

"You're going to be here for today, tomorrow, and Wednesday. At the end of the day, you must go get your book bag from your locker, but everyday after that, you must bring your book bag to this room, every morning. You're not aloud to eat in the cafeteria for lunch, that will be brought here. You cannot hang out in the cafeteria or outside in the mornings, either. Any questions?" Firestar explained the very strict schedule.

"Yes. Will I be punished at home as well?" Lionpaw asked.

Firestar shook his head.

"No, Lionpaw. I understand very well why you did what you did. I'm not encouraging you to do it again or anything, but he had it coming. I'm only punishing you now because it's school rules."  
Lionpaw tried not to smile.

"Okay… so what do I do?"

"If you have any homework, you need to work on that, because everything that's happening in your classes you're missing right now you will be receiving 0's on. If you have no homework, then you need to read a book."

"WHAT?! 0's for ALL OF THAT WORK!?" He gasped.

Firestar nodded sadly. Lionpaw just sighed and got out his book, The Cay, from his pile of stuff on the floor and began to read.

_

As the final bell of the day rang, Lionpaw hopped up from his desk and grabbed his things from the floor.

"I wont be able to take you kits home, so from now on you'll have to walk." Firestar meowed.

"Okay, see you later." Lionpaw waved goodbye and literally ran down the halls to his locker. He couldn't wait to get out of that stupid school. Putting on his navy blue hoodie and throwing his bookbag over his shoulder, he ran out the doors and to the front of the school, to find Hollypaw and Jaypaw standing there watching him come.

"What're you two looking at?" He snapped irritably.

"Jaypaw told me what happened. That was so COOL! He totally deserved this." Hollypaw grinned and nodded. Lionpaw shrugged and looked behind them, where Heatherpaw, Icepaw, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, Rosepaw, and Snowpaw were all staring at him dreamily.

"Oh my god… C'mon." He groaned and began to jog away. Hollypaw and Jaypaw ran after him and caught up, and then Lionpaw started walking.

"We're finishing decorating for Halloween tonight, right?" Hollypaw asked excitedly. Their grandparents always went all out with their decorations, and this year was no different, except the three got to help.

"Yes! I can't wait!" Jaypaw meowed.

"Yeah, that actually does sound fun! I think we get to carve the pumpkins tonight, too." Lionpaw purred.

"C'mon then, hurry!" They all began to run the rest of the way, finally stopping about a block later, panting hard.

"We're out of shape." Hollypaw puffed.

"Oh well." Lionpaw meowed.

"I forgot, what are you two being for Halloween this year?" Jaypaw asked.

"I'm being a zombie." Hollypaw meowed, beginning to walk again.

"NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA NA BATMAN!" Lionpaw yowled. Jaypaw and Hollypaw laughed.

"You're seriously being Batman!?" Hollypaw laughed.

"Probably! Batman is awesome!" Lionpaw stuck his tongue out.

"What're you going to be Jaypaw?" Hollypaw asked.

"I dunno… maybe a Vampire." He shrugged.

"C'mon, you were that in 3rd grade! This is the last year we're gonna get to go trick or treating, you should make the most of it!" Lionpaw pointed out. Jaypaw sighed. It was true, Brambleclaw and Squirrelfight said that they could go this year, but that was it.

"Okay, I'll think about it! Plus we've still gotta go shopping for costumes." Jaypaw meowed.

"Well, c'mon, lets get inside before Grandma finishes decorating." The house was visible, just down the street, so they ran the rest of the way and into the house to find Sandstorm had waited to start.

"Okay, lets wait until your grandpa gets home and then we can start decorating!" She smiled, and they hurried up the stairs and put their bags in their floor.

"Wait, so, you're not gonna get punished for what happened at school?" Hollypaw raised her eyebrow.

"Yes, I am, just not at home." Lionpaw rolled his eyes.

"I'm soo glad you did that! He got what was coming to him!" Hollypaw growled.

"Can we please drop it already and start decorating!?" Jaypaw snapped, befuddling Lionpaw and Hollypaw.

"Er, alright. Anyways, c'mon." Lionpaw ran down the stairs to see Sandstorm starting to go out the door with the boxes. They each picked up another box and followed her out.

"I just have to beg one more time… can we pleaseeeee go really trick or treating!? Not just down one street!?" Hollypaw pleaded. Sandstorm sighed.

"I'll make a deal with you. If you take Tigerkit, Flamekit, and Dawnkit with you, then you can do it all you want. But curfew is 10:30, for when you have to be back."

"OKAY! We'll do it!" Hollypaw yowled. Sandstorm chuckled.

"Tawnypelt called today to ask you to take them with you, anyways."

"Oh well, c'mon, let's start decorating." Jaypaw grabbed a wad of artificial spider webs and started spreading it all over the trees.

_I can't wait until Halloween!_ Lionpaw thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Uhh… Hi… -awkward after not updating for like a month- er…. So yeah… I haven't really been busy… I'm just lazy as hell XD 3: It was going to be based on a Halloween special.. but then I never uploaded it.. so now it's Halloween/ a REALLY long chapter.. . I PROMISE that I will do something special for Thanksgiving & Christmas! Now to da reviews:

Thanks for all of your reviews, first off! :D

Fawna Flutter- It's confusing, I know, I'm sorry! I dunno how to explain it though, really! They're in cat form, but walk on two legs, use their paws like hands, and can do EVERYTHING humans can! I'll try to think of a better way to explain it!

Kitty-cat-Thank you! I will probably use that!

Mudmask- I think I forgot to respond to you last time? Anyway, I have planned to use your P.E. Pacer test Idea!

Thanks for everyone's reviews

* * *

Lionpaw groaned as he once again heard the annoying buzz of his alarm clock, until he remembered- Today was HALLOWEEN! He hopped out of his bed, to see that Hollypaw and Jaypaw were already up, and got dressed before running downstairs and into the kitchen. He busted out laughing at the site of Hollypaw, who was wearing a Witch hat.

"What are you doing!?"He laughed. Hollypaw rolled her eyes at him.

"Shut up, Lion boy. I'm being festive."

Lionpaw stuck his tongue out at her. "Shut up, mousebrain!"

"Who are you calling a mouse-brain,-" Hollypaw was cut off by Sandstorm who frowned at them disapprovingly.

"Shush, you two. Go get ready for school, and no more fighting." She meowed sternly.

"Okay." They all trudged upstairs and got their backpacks. Hollypaw exchanged her witch hat for a head band with bats on it, and the three were on their way out the door.

"I can't wait until tonight!" Jaypaw purred, stepping around the tombstones in the front yard to the curb.

"I know right!" Hollypaw squealed, leading the way onto the bus as it arrived. She took a window seat, with Lionpaw next to her, Jaypaw across from them.

"Atleast today is an 11:30 day! And we have tomorrow off, too." Lionpaw purred.  
The bus arrived and the three young cats got off, Lionpaw going to the suspension classroom.

Three hours later, and Lionpaw was running out of the school, and up front, excited to get home. Jaypaw and Hollypaw were fidgeting, waiting for the golden tom.

"Okay, c'mon, hurry!" Just as they turned around to run off, they saw Breezepaw corner them to the brick wall of the school.

"I don't think what you did to me was very kind, Lionpaw. And now you'll have to pay for it." Breezepaw drew his fist back, but Lionpaw quicker. Using a defense move Brambleclaw had once taught him, he hooked his own leg around both of Breezepaw's and pulled, sending the larger tom crumbling to the ground.

"C'mon!" Lionpaw led the way, running the fastest he had ever ran, making sure his siblings were keeping up. Several blocks later, they all stopped, panting, and actually sat down on the ground. Lionpaw looked around. Where were they? They seemed to be on a near abandoned street, no houses lining either side, just a dark alley to the right.

"Guys… where are we?" Hollypaw whispered.

"I don't know." Lionpaw replied.

"Let's go, try to find our way home." Hollypaw meowed, Jaypaw nodding. They began to walk off.

"Wait! No, let's call Grandma and Grandpa." Lionpaw protested.

"No, Lionpaw, come on!" Jaypaw hissed, annoyed.

"No, get back here guys!" Lionpaw snapped.

"You're not the boss of us Lionpaw. We can do what we want." Hollypaw growled.

"I'm the oldest. And as the oldest, I tell you to get back here. " Lionpaw ordered.

"Screw you. Come on Hollypaw." Jaypaw snarled angrily.

"Like you two know where you're going!" Lionpaw yowled after them. Jaypaw flipped him the bird and the two younger cats kept walking.

Lionpaw scoffed and looked around, before looking through his backpack. Uh-oh. He must've forgot his cell phone at home. He gulped and put his backpack back on and stood up.

"Lionpaw. It's about time you found us." Lionpaw whipped around as he heard a deep, gruff voice behind him, from the alley. He recognized that tom anywhere! It was Tigerstar!

"Wh-what do you want?" Lionpaw stuttered.

"Relax. We've seen what you can do to defend yourself. We're impressed." The large, scarred tom smirked.

"We? Who's we?" Lionpaw gulped as several more cats appeared from the shadows.

"Lionpaw, meet, Hawkfrost, Mapleshade, Darkstripe, Thistleclaw, and Scourge." Great StarClan, what part of town had he found? The most notorious killers known to the world were here!

"You have many great battles to fight ahead of you, Lionpaw. " Hawkfrost meowed.

"We wish to help you." Mapleshade added.

"Help me? Help me? How!?" Lionpaw began to panic.

"Calm down! We're just going to…. Teach you some new things." Scourge spoke up.

"L-like what?" Lionpaw was shaking. In the VERY most he could possibly take on Darkstripe and win, but certainly not all of these cats together!

"We're just going to help you defend yourself. Are you going to join us or not?" Darkstripe snarled.

"Y-Yes, I'll join you." Lionpaw breathed.

"Fantastic. Come on." Tigerstar led him into the alley by the shoulder.

* * *

By 1:00 Lionpaw still had not returned home, and the whole family was becoming concerned. Just as they were about to go out looking for him, the tom entered the doorway, looking scuffed up.

"Lionpaw! Where have you been!?" Sandstorm sighed in relief.

"Oh, no where. Just got a bit lost." He meowed, and ran up to his room, Jaypaw and Hollypaw following.

"What took you so long, seriously!? We found out where you were was just a couple blocks and a weird turn down from the house." Hollypaw rolled her eyes.

"If I tell you guys something, you're gonna have to promise to keep it to yourselves." Lionpaw meowed seriously.

"Fine, spit it out." Jaypaw growled.

"I've found a place called the Dark Forest. It's that alley that we found. It has Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, Thistleclaw, Scourge, Mapleshade, and Darkstripe there. I'm learning defense from them." Lionpaw explained.

"WHAT!?" Jaypaw and Hollypaw both screamed at the same time

"SHH!" Lionpaw whisper-yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Jaypaw whisper-yelled as well.

"Look, I'm learning great defense!" Lionpaw growled.

"Come with me tomorrow." He added.

"Fine. But don't mention this to anyone else! This is nuts Lionpaw!" Hollypaw shook her head. The doorbell rang downstairs, and they all walked down to see Tawnypelt entering with Tigerkit, Dawnkit, and Flamekit, their 8 year old cousins.

"HI !"! The three youngest kits yelled.

"Hi." The three older kits meowed more casually. Tawnypelt giggled.

"Well, here they are for trick or treating! A little early, I know, but I figured they could come visit here for a little while." The calico she-cat purred.

"Of course, that's fine!" Sandstorm squealed.

"I'll be back at 11:00 to pick them up. Love you!" Tawnypelt kissed her kits on the heads before exiting the house.

"Lionpaw, Hollypaw, Jaypaw, why don't you take them outside and hang out with them." Sandstorm purred.

"Alright. C'mon." Lionpaw led the way out of the door. He walked around back, to the huge backyard of his grandparents.

"Jaypaw. Jaypaw. Jaypaw. Teach me some advanced medicine things!" flamekit nagged.

"Well, let me quiz you on how much you know first." The six of them sat down in the grassy field, and talked. For about 6 hours, they ran in and out, messing about and talking, until it was 7:30, and time to go trick or treating! Finally! They all got on their costumes, and came downstairs one by one. Lionpaw as Batman, Jaypaw as an alien, Hollypaw as a zombie, Tigerkit as Spiderman, Dawnkit as a witch, and Flamekit as the Devil. Sandstorm fussed over them, making them pose and stand together for pictures, before they finally got to leave the house.

"Remember! Back by 10:30!" Sandstorm yowled after them.  
The street had several groups of kids out, and as Lionpaw approached the first house, he saw Cinderpaw and her sisters there, Cinderpaw dressed as Wonder Woman, Poppypaw as a pirate, and Honeypaw as a Vampire.

"HEYYYYYY!" Cinderpaw loudly called to them.

"Hey!" Hollypaw laughed, and meowed 'Trick or Treat!' along with her siblings and cousins, taking a Snicker bar from the bowl.

"Do you guys wanna join us?" Jaypaw invited.

"No, thanks. My parents are only letting me go around the block." Honeypaw rolled her eyes.

"Oh, okay. See you at school!" Cinderpaw waved goodbye and ran off the other direction with her siblings in tow.

* * *

The kits trick or treated until 10:30, getting home just in the nick of time. Tawnypelt was already waiting, and took her kits home. Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Jaypaw went up to their rooms and traded candy until Firestar came up and told them it was time for bed. _Why can't things always be like this… _Lionpaw thought as he laid in his bed and drifted off to sleep.

It had been just over two weeks since Halloween, and Lionpaw no longer had an in-school, He was learning more with the Dark Forest everyday, Jaypaw had become closer to Willowpaw, and Hollypaw was now dating Foxpaw. Who knew so much could change in two weeks? As Lionpaw got woke up by the sunlight flittering through his thin curtain over the window he got up and slowly went downstairs; it was quiet… too quiet for a Saturday morning. He almost gasped at what he saw: Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight sitting on the couch with his grandparents. He ran back upstairs and jumped on Jaypaw in his bed.

"GET UP! GET UP GET UP!" He yelled.

"What?! WHAT?! GET OFF ME!" Jayfeather yelled back in response, pushed his brother off the bed, and rolled over.

"No, you don't understand! Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are down there talking to grandma and grandpa!" Lionpaw ran to the other side. Jaypaw whipped the covers off of himself and put on his glasses from the nightstand.

"What?! Are you sure!?"

Lionpaw rolled his eyes. "Of course I'm sure. We did live with them for 13 years."

"What are we gonna do? I don't wanna be in the same house as them." Jaypaw began pacing.

"Let-" Lionpaw cut off as a pillow came flying past his face.

"Will you two SHUT UP! I'm trying to get some sleep over here!" Hollypaw yelled from the other side of the room.

"Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight are downstairs." Jaypaw meowed, sitting down on his bed.

"WHAT?!" Hollypaw squealed.

"I know! Let's go to the park. Just get dressed, and walk down there and leave like we never noticed." Lionpaw suggested.

"Okay." Jaypaw and Hollypaw both nodded. Within ten minutes, Lionpaw was dressed in regular tennis shoes, jeans, and a dark gray jacket over his green Aero postale T-shirt. Jaypaw was dressed similarly, and Hollypaw was wearing skinny jeans, converse, and a light purple jacket over her black T-shirt.

"Okay, now, everyone just follow my lead." Lionpaw meowed, and led the way downstairs.

"Good morning grandma! We're gonna go to the park. Be back soon!"

By the way Lionpaw pulled it off, Hollypaw began to think Lionpaw could have a career in acting. It all happened so _perfectly_. Once outside Lionpaw walked over to the side yard and hopped onto his bicycle, Hollypaw and Jaypaw doing the same.

"Hopefully they'll be gone by the time we get back." Lionpaw muttered, standing and peddling off quickly down the street. They were soon at the park, and put their bikes in the bike rack.

"I wonder why they were there…" Jaypaw spoke up as he and his siblings walked around.

"I don't know, but if they think we're moving back with them, they're nuts." Lionpaw muttered. A skinny girl, dressed in literally all black, (Black jeans, shoes, shirt, jacket, hair and even _lipstick)_was jogging by when Lionpaw accidently bumped into her.

"Hey you idiot, watch it!" She yelled as she stumbled. Lionpaw's eyes widened. "S-sorry."

"Hey… you're kinda cute." She smirked. Lionpaw rolled his eyes. Why did he have to be blessed with such good looks?

"Thanks, but I'm taken." He lied.

"Liar." She raised one eye brow.

"What?"

"I know your lying."

"How?"

"Because Dagda blessed me with the power to see decisive ways."

Okay, this girl was Wack-o. "Who?"

"Dagda. The Wiccan god of sin." She said and rolled her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. (Lol, I know that it is a real god, that's not what he does, and there probably isn't a god of sin, but it's for the story.)

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around." Lionpaw questioned her.

"Yeah. My stupid parents moved here from Washington. I'll be starting Lake Shore Middle school, 7th grade, Monday." She rolled her eyes_. Oh No…_ Lionpaw groaned.

"Oh, uh.. great.. Nice meeting you!" He smiled nicely. She snickered.

"Liar." With that, the mysterious girl began to leave.

"My name's Jade by the way."

"I'm Lionpaw!" He yelled.

"That was the strangest thing ever…" Hollypaw meowed, eyes wide.

"Yeah… I know." Lionpaw muttered.

"C'mon, let's keep going." Jaypaw, now taking the lead, began to walk.

* * *

Again I'm realllllllllly sorry I haven't updated sooner!


	19. Thanksgiving

Bet you didn't think I'd actually get one up by Thanks giving, did you!? Well, neither did I ! xD :) CHANGE IN THE STORY: In the last chapter I think it said it was sometime in the weekend ? Well forget it! This is the same day but it's supposed to be on a WEDNESDAY. The kits are off school for Thanksgiving break. (P.S. SURPRISE! Cloudtail and Brightheart had kits in this! You'll see! :D)

By noon, the three kids were starving, and, because none of them had thought to bring money so they could perhaps eat out somewhere, they were on their way back home, dreading the news their ex-parents had brought… if it was news. Lionpaw entered the house to find his grandmother in the kitchen, cooking something on the stove. When she spoke, her tone was grave and her face showed no emotion.

"Kits… sit down." Uh-oh… They all sat down on one side of the table and Sandstorm sat down on the opposite.

"Don't think you've fooled me. I know very well you all saw Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight on the couch and just wanted to leave. But you can't avoid them forever. They ARE you're family still… I know what they did to you was wrong, but I don't think you know the whole story. And that is for another day."

Lionpaw couldn't believe his ears. Was she_ really _taking those liars sides? They stayed quiet, waiting for Sandstorm to continue. She took in a deep breath.

"Obviously, Thanksgiving is tomorrow and that's a time when the family gathers… we will all be going to Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight's house for Thanksgiving dinner."

"WHAT?!"

"NO WAY!"

"THERE'S NO WAY I'M DOING THAT!" The three's voices cut her off in angry protest. She waved her hand.

"Enough! I don't think you three are handling this appropriately!"

"Maybe if we knew the whole story that everyone refuses to tell us we'd handle it a bit better." Lionpaw's burning amber eyes stared into his grandmother's until she cracked.

"Fine. Here we go. Your real mother, Leafpool, was in love with Crowfeather, and that is against her Medicine Cat's code. She can't be in love with him for many reasons. But she was, and they ended up having you. Crowfeather didn't know for several years, because Leafpool broke off her relationship and gave you to Squirrelflight to raise, so she could keep her career and no one would be angry. Now I think Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight did a FINE job of raising you, and that's your opinion if you think otherwise. But you need to respect them at their house tomorrow. There will be lots of people there, and I don't want you making a big fuss. Understood?"

"Yes Maam." Lionpaw meowed through gritted teeth, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw nodding along.

"Good. Now go upstairs and try to find something nice to wear tomorrow. I'll come get you when lunch is ready."

They all went upstairs, grumbling about tomorrow. When did Sandstorm get this different opinion all of a sudden? This was so unfair. Brambleclaw wasn't their blood relation. And Leafpool and Squirrelfight could both drop off a cliff for all Lionpaw cared.

After picking out their outfits for tomorrow, they sat on their beds in silence. There was nothing to be said. They were going to their #1 most hated people's house and forced to behave and have a dinner like one big happy family.

"LUNCH IS READY!" At Sandstorm's yell they trudged down to the kitchen and sat down, quickly eating the hamburgers and potato chips that were already set on plates before they all three went separate ways; Hollypaw went to Cinderpaw's house, Jaypaw went outside, and Lionpaw went up to his room and got on his computer.

* * *

By 8:00 PM, Hollypaw had just finally gotten back home, along with Jaypaw, and since they had done so much that day, they were all just about ready to go to bed.

Lionpaw was woke up by Firestar yelling into the room the next morning at 7:00 AM. He woke up, ate breakfast, took a shower, got dressed into a blue t-shirt dress shirt, with a black tie, khaki pants, and black dress shoes. Hollypaw was dressed in a purple blouse, a pink flower skirt, and black flats. Jaypaw was dressed a white t shirt dress shirt with a black tie, khaki pants, and black dress shoes by 9:00. Of course Sandstorm was fussing about 'WHERE'S THE CAMERA, FIRESTAR?! WE NEED TO CAPTURE THESE MOMENTS!' Firestar ran upstairs, and came back down with the camera. Sandstorm took it and happily started making space for new pictures.

Firestar was dressed like the boys, and Sandstorm was dressed in a white dress that had pink flowers on it, with a black blazer over it. After arguing with Firestar for 5 minutes over whether or not the kits needed to wear coats, Sandstorm won the argument and made the kits put on coats. By 9:20 they were apparently 'running late', which Lionpaw didn't understand since Brambleclaw's house was 30 minutes away.

"How are we running late? When I rode my bike from there to hear it was 30 minutes; step on it and we'll get there in 10!" Lionpaw pointed out. Firestar glared at him.

"You must not have heard; they moved, alllll the way to the other side of the city. It'll take us about… an hour drive." Lionpaw raised his eyebrows. He hadn't heard that. Did he even care? _Nope_.

Once they were all finally in the car, Firestar pulled out of the driveway and off onto the road.

"So… who all is gonna be there?"

"Well, let's see.. Cloudtail and Brightheart, and their new kits, Whitewing, Birchfall, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, Tawnypelt, Rowanclaw, Tigerkit, Dawnkit, Flamekit, Princess, Leafpool, Mothwing, and of course, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight." The kits mouths gaped open. That was A LOT of people!

Firestar and Sandstorm chuckled. "You think that's a lot, you should've seen when you were babies and your great- grandparents were still alive!"

The kits were in awe at the crowd that would be there. "Will we have to sit at the kids table?" Lionpaw groaned.

"Probably, yes, but only because there will be so many adults. Just look to the bright side, Dovepaw and Ivypaw are only a year younger than you." Sandstorm pointed out, but that actually seemed a bit better to the three to have kids their own age there. Once they finally arrived it looked the entire family was there already, at least a dozen cars parked in the street and driveway. Firestar found a parking place and led the way inside the very noisy, crowded, house. It looked like most of the toms were in the living room, fussing over what to watch on the TV, and the she cats were in the kitchen arguing over how to cook the turkey and mash the mashed potatoes.

Walking into the dining room, Dovepaw, Ivypaw, and the younger kits were all at a mid-sized table at one corner, playing games and drawing. Lionpaw approached slowly.

"Uh… hi?"

"Hi! Come join us… I haven't seen you since thanksgiving three years ago at grandma's!" Dovepaw laughed, inviting Lionpaw and Hollypaw to sit down, after Firestar had dragged Jaypaw off into the living room.

"Yeah, I know." He chuckled and pulled out a chair.

Lionpaw stayed at the kids table most of the time, playing monopoly with Ivypaw and Dovepaw, while Jaypaw went back and forth from the table to the living room, and Hollypaw stayed in the kitchen helping with the dinner. An hour and a half later, and Squirrelflight was yowling through the house that 'THE FOOD IS DONE!' The kitchen was really REALLY crowded, as every cat in the house was apparently starving and ran towards the kitchen in a stampede. Lionpaw eventually got his food, piling it with turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, stuff from the vegetable tray, yams, and loads of other stuff and sat down in-between Hollypaw and Jaypaw.

"You know, thish ishn't too baf." Lionpaw meowed, his mouth full.  
"Ew, quit it!" Hollypaw hissed.

Jaypaw agreed. "Yeah, I know. At least they haven't talked to us." They both nodded and continued to eat until they were stuff, putting their plates in the kitchen sink. Since they ate quickly, most cats weren't done yet, so they ended up playing yahtzee with Ivypaw and Dovepaw.

_This really isn't too bad! This is fun! _Lionpaw thought, getting his second fullhouse of the game.

* * *

Happy Thanksgiving everyone! 2+ reviews before next chapter!


	20. Chapter 20

luckykit 11- Ill put Luckypaw in! I'll just show a little bit of her in this chapter, since when I got your review I was half way done with writing it xD Sorry it's a short one guys! ;)

* * *

It had been 5 days after Thanksgiving, and sadly, it was Tuesday, which meant school… and seeing Jade. Lionpaw quickly got dressed and ate breakfast, leading the way out to the school bus at 8:00. As he walked down the isle, he bumped into a pretty she-cat.

"Oops, sorry! I'm so clumsy." She mused, squatting down to pick up her dropped items.

"Sorry… who are you, anyway? I've never seen you before." Lionpaw frowned.

"I'm Quinn Hampton, my family and I just moved here from Pocosin, Virginia." She meowed sweetly.

"Oh.. interesting name. I'm Lionpaw." He meowed, googling at her pretty golden brown hair and ice blue eyes.

She giggled, sitting in a seat. "I wish I had a Warrior name. You see, My dad was a kittypet for just a little bit when he was younger, his name is Henry, and my mother was Warrior-born, her name is Icepelt."

"Oh, cool. My grandpa was a kittypet."

"Awesome! I wish I could have a Warrior name, though. Every time I say my name is Quinn cats look at me like I have two heads!"

Lionpaw laughed. "It's a pretty name. Sometimes I wish I could have a kittypet name like Drake or Cameron or something."

"Cameron suits you." She nodded, smiling.

He was silent for a moment before asking, "What's your first class?"

"Cloudtail's Social Studies." She responded lightly.

"I'm in that class too!" Lionpaw said, maybe a little too excited.

"Cool!" She grinned.

"We might get separated though… you should come find me at lunch." He smiled.

"Okay, sounds great!" She smiled back. As the bus stopped, she stood.

"I really wish I could hang with you, but I've gotta go get my locker set up. See you in class!" She waved goodbye and hurried off the bus. Lionpaw felt a shove on his right side.

"Ooooh, Lionpaw's in love!" Hollypaw laughed.

"Shut up! I am not!" He hissed, lifting his book bag from the floor and following his siblings off the bus. He groaned as he Jade waiting at the front of the school.

"Hey, remember me?" She asked, grabbing his shoulder as he went by.

"How could I forget?" He said sarcastically, her dark brown eyes boring into his own.

"Meet me at lunch. Come find me." She growled before stalking off into the school.

"NO! I can't, I-" He trailed off as she got mixed in with the crowd. What was he gonna do!? He liked Quinn so far, but Jade would probably injure him if he didn't go sit with her. _I'll figure this out at lunch. _He silently decided and headed into the school.

By the time lunch rolled around, Lionpaw luckily hadn't gotten in trouble, and was almost running to the cafeteria. After getting his food, he found Quinn sitting at a table by herself. He joined her.

"Hey."

"Hi!"

"So how have things been so far?" He asked, sitting on the other side of the table across from her.

"Great!" She smiled, taking a bite of hamburger.

"Lionpaw." The golden tom whipped around as he heard an angry sounding voice. Jade.

"You're supposed to come sit with me, remember. Who is _this_?" Jade stormed over, motioning sharply at Quinn, who looked scared.

"No one, just.. a friend." He replied awkwardly. Jade stared at him with anger smoldering in her eyes for a moment before stomping away.

"I-if you were supposed to be with her, go on." Quinn stuttered.

Lionpaw shook his head. "Nah, I'm not _supposed_to be."

"Oh.. .alright." The rest of lunch was eaten in awkward silence until Quinn got up to throw away her left overs, and handed Lionpaw a small piece of paper.

"Call me sometime after school." She smiled and walked away, leaving a bewildered Lionpaw holding the piece of paper in his hand. The bell ran and he hopped up, hurrying back to his locker so he could get back to class.

* * *

By 3:00 Lionpaw couldn't wait to get out of school. Between half of the 7th grades' girls hanging around him, plus having to see Breezepaw, the dark forest, and homework, he was ready to go home and lock himself in his room for the remainder of the night. AS he approached his locker, he saw a bright yellow post-it note stuck on the front.

It read:_ Grandma and I are both busy after school today, and Hollypaw has a student council meeting, and Jaypaw has a medicine thing he's doing with . You'll have to walk home by yourself today. Be safe. –Firestar_

Lionpaw happily crumbled the note and stuffed it into the pocket of his backpack before hurrying outside. At least he wouldn't have to wait for his siblings this time. Lionpaw decided not to go by the Dark Forest today, and took his usual route.

As he neared his house, he saw a familiar car, but couldn't quite put his finger on who it was. Entering the house, he saw Cloudtail, Brightheart, their newest babies, and a bright white she-cat he didn't recognize.

"Lionpaw! C'mere!" Sandstorm yowled at him. He hurried over.

"This is Luckypaw, Cloudtail and Brightheart's oldest daughter." Sandstorm motioned to the shy looking she-cat on the couch.

"Hi…" He meowed awkwardly. He had heard of her, but why hadn't he seen her before.

"You may not remember her, but she hasn't been around since last year, and we had never visited since she was a baby. We sent her to a primary school in Vermont. But we're moving closer now ,and she'll be attending Lakeshore Middle School in your grade tomorrow!" Brightheart explained excitedly.

"Oh… cool." He replied awkwardly again.

"Lionpaw, why don't you go show Luckypaw your room?" Sandstorm commanded him more than suggested, and Lionpaw began to lead the way upstairs. He opened the door to his room and shut it after she entered.

"Wow… your room is huge!" She smiled, looking around.

"Yeah… I have to share it with my two siblings." He responded quietly.

"Oh...I have my own room, for now. When Pinekit and Cherrykit get older I'll have to share with them, probably."

"So.." Lionpaw meowed after a minute in silence.

"What's your middle school like?" She asked.

"You want the truth, or the sugar coat the adults are going to tell you?"

She frowned. "Truth..?"

"It's a dump, Luckypaw. The teachers are jerks, we get tons of homework, the P.E. teachers work you to the bone and lunch is usually disgusting."

She widened her eyes and nodded a little. "I'll.. try my best." She replied awkwardly. They sat insilence for two more minutes until Cloudtial yelled up to Luckypaw.

"C"MON LUCKYPAW, TIME TO GO!"

"Well… see you tomorrow!" She smiled sweetly and waved goodbye.

Lionpaw flopped down onto his bed and snorted as she left. He was gonna have to be the one to show her around probably. He soon started to do his homework, getting lost into the equations and grammar correcting papers.

* * *

So who do you think Lionpaw should get with? Jade? Quinn? Or should he go back to Cinderpaw? Tell me in a review! It's up to you!


	21. REALLY REALLY IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

** (A/N)** BIG BIG NEWS: I'm going to REWRITE this! Not completely, some chapters will stay exactly the same, others will be completely turned around, and outcomes will change! I've created sooo much going on in this, and so many things have happened/are happening, that it's just a big ball of confusing for me anymore. I'm really grateful to everyone who favorited/followed/reviewed it, and once I get It all set up I'll put a link for it a chapter. Hopefully I will have this all straightened out by Christmas. This version will still be up until I've gotten the new one up, just in case something goes wrong. :)


	22. Chapter 22

IM SO SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED :( IM SO AFRAID I'VE LOST WHAT I HAD WITH THIS.

P.s, I've decided to just fix this and not write a new thing.

* * *

It had now been 3 whole months since Thanksgiving. Not much had happened, besides Lionpaw and Luckypaw had become close friends, Jade had gotten suspended for beating up a 10th grader, and he couldn't decide who he liked better: Quinn or Cinderpaw.

* * *

Lionpaw looked out the window in his last class of the day- Social Studies. It was snowing! And it was the beginning of March. Why couldn't the weather just get warmer already?!

"Lionpaw?"

Lionpaw looked over as he heard his teacher, Mousefur, say his name. "Would you like to say what is keeping you from your work?" She continued.

He shrugged. "I just, erhm, noticed it was snowing.."

"Snow!?

"Really!?"

"MOVE IT BERRYPAW I CANT SEE!"

the other young cats of the class called out, trying to get up from their seats.

"That's enough!" Mousefur raised her voice and the cats settled down. "Homework is to write a report on The Great Wall of China. Due Monday." She finished just as the bell rang. Lionpaw stood up and picked up his things, hurrying out of the room. He inwardly groaned as he saw Hollypaw waiting across the hall from him.

"Lionpaw! It's snowing, so we have to hurry before the others already get on and there's no seats! C'mon-"

"Hollypaw, we live together, we're in most classes together, isn't that enough for you!?" Lionpaw growled, interrupting her.

"FINE! I'M JUST TRYING TO MAKE SURE YOU DON'T FREEZE TO DEATH SOME WHERE YOU INCONSIDERATE MOUSE BRAIN!" Hollypaw yelled at him, Lionpaw backing up wide eyed. She stomped away, leaving Lionpaw dumbfounded.

"Lionpaw, c'mon! We gotta hurry or we'll miss the bus and have to walk home and freeze to death!" Lionpaw turned around as he saw Jaypaw,who already had his backpack, shoving his way through the other kids towards him.

"Oh! Yeah!" Lionpaw ran down the halls to his lockers, Jaypaw following. He opened his locker, got his back pack and shoved in his things. He slammed his locker and looked to Jaypaw.

"Lets go!" He meowed and ran out the back doors. The cold outside took the breath out of him. The wind had to be going at least 30 miles per hour and it was still snowing thick flakes, with a couple layers already covering the ground. He and Jaypaw ran around to the front of the school just in time to see the bus driving away.

"No!" Jaypaw cursed with a hiss. Lionpaw groaned. Hollypaw was stomping towards them looking mad.

"WELL DONE LIONPAW!" She yelled.

"Me?! What did I do!?" He raised his eyebrows at her.

"You're always late!" She spat.

"I am not you're the one who bombarded me in the hall!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Liar!"

"Bipolar!"

"OH NO YOU DIDN'T!" Hollypaw growled and began to move towards Lionpaw.

"STOP!" Jaypaw yelled suddenly. "I would like to get home today before I freeze to death now COME ON AND ARGUE LATER!" He stomped away. Lionpaw rolled his eyes and walked a few feet behind him, Hollypaw trailing several feet back .

* * *

By the time they got to Firestar and Sandstorm's house, they were shivering and teeth chattering, at least 5 inches of snow now on the ground. Lionpaw opened the door and shuttered.

"BRRRR!" Jaypaw added and took off his coat and boots, Lionpaw, Jaypaw, and Hollypaw doing the same.

"How did you three manage to miss the bus?" Sandstorm walked into the living room, eyebrow raised.

"Lionpaw!" Hollypaw pointed at her brother and sat down on the couch.

"No! Hollypaw!" Lionpaw protested.

"Yeah right! You-"

"Kits!" Sandstorm interrupted. "Never mind. Come on in the kitchen and have some hot chocolate with Luckypaw." She mewed and led the way out.

"Luckypaw?" Jaypaw asked, walking into the warm room.

"_This_ is what you get when you actually catch the bus." Luckypaw giggled, sitting at the kitchen table holding a large cup.

"Pfft..." Lionpaw smirked and sat down with his siblings and cousin. Sandstorm handed them all cups with the warm chocolate liquid inside.

"Now, drink your hot chocolate and after this we're gonna go get things to prepare for a blizzard." she stated.

"Blizzard?" Hollypaw questioned, just as Firestar came into the room carrying 5 empty milk jugs. "Yep, blizzard! Gotta get water and food and lights and blankets and-"

"I got it..." Hollypaw looked at her grandfather like he was crazy.

"The weather even named it: Winter Storm Clark." Sandstorm added to the conversation, leaning up against the counter.

"And Leafpool, Cloudtail and Brightheart, and their kits are gonna be here."

"Cool!" Lionpaw smiled, excitement rising.

"Great." Jaypaw groaned and set his cup in the sink. "What do I do?"

"You can go in the basement and look for all the storm supplies Firestar keeps down there." Sandstorm looked at Jaypaw. "Okay." He sighed and opened the door to the basement stairs. He walked slowly down the dark and damp steps, flicking the lights on near the end, the bulb on the ceiling dimly illuminating the damp room. He approached a box that read _STORM_ in large Sharpied on letters. He opened the box to find flashlights, blankets, flares, and other materials. As he lifted it up, the bottom caved and the materials all came tumbling out onto the floor.

"Great." He muttered, getting a new box from the other end of the room and beginning to pick up the things. He stopped as he flipped over a small piece of 'paper' that turned out to be a photograph of him, his siblings, and Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. He growled in anger before slamming the photo on a table a few feet away, setting the things in the box and walking back upstairs.

"Okay," He began, setting the box on the kitchen table. "Who set that up?" He snapped, eyeing his grand parents.

"What are you talking about, dear?" Sandstorm mewed.

"The old box broke and I found a picture of me and them and '_mom and dad_'!" The blue tabby growled. That couldn't be a coencidence. What would a picture being doing in that box!?

Firestar sighed, coming back from the garage where he had put the milk jugs. "We didn't do it, Jaypaw...just go see if you can find anything else...take Hollypaw and Lionpaw with you."

Jaypaw said nothing, just stomped back down the steps, Hollypaw and Lionpaw following curiously.

* * *

Whoo! Sorry it's so short! Im REALLLLLLLY GONNA TRY TO UPDATE MORE OFTEN IM SO SORRY.


	23. Chapter 23

Lionpaw looked up at the clear blue sky with a sigh- it was June. He still couldn't believe what all had happened, since just a year ago. Cinderpaw. Moving in with his grandparents. Finding out that Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight were his aunt and uncle, having new nieces and nephews, and Luckypaw. The school year had finally ended and now Lionpaw and his siblings would have a hopefully great summer.

"Lionpaw? C'mon, lunch is ready!" The back door to the deck opened as Hollypaw stuck her head out. "Coming!" He called, pushing himself away from the railing and coming inside.

"Lionpaw, do you want turkey or ham on your sandwich?" Squirrelflight's voice called from a few feet away as he entered the kitchen.  
"Bo-" He was cut off by his aunt yelling "BRAMBLEKIT! PUT DOWN THE REMOTE! What was that honey?"

"Both." He chuckled as he turned around to see his almost one year old nephew climbing the shelf in the living room. He turned back around and sat down at the table as a plate was slid towards him. "When does dad get home? He said he was gonna take me fishing!" Jaypaw grunted as he joined his siblings at the table.

"I don't know, Jaypaw, you know how busy he is."

Jaypaw nodded and began to eat, thinking about where he was now- bigger house just inside Lake City, living with Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw, who he was calling his parents again. During the blizzard the family had it out and Squirrelflight and Brambleclaw had ended up getting custody again, the three eventually warming up to the idea. Because after all- this was their home. No matter what had happened..._this was their home._

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: Yep...after nearly a year, it has ended. :) I am already working on a second part to this. Thank you to everyone who reviews this chapter and has reviewed in the past, I wouldn't have kept making this story if it wasn't for you. **


	24. PART 2

I just wanted to let you all know, PART 2 IS STARTED! Just go to my profile and go to my stories to read it! Thank you :)


End file.
